Jealousy Bites
by necrosiss
Summary: Damon/Bonnie; One-Shot. I will continue the plot if people review and like it! Story: Damon and Bonnie have always fooled around, but has it been taken too far?
1. Jealousy Bites

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Damon Salvatore sat himself down at the bar and ordered a Scotch. His frustration was evident as his lips formed a hard, perfect line. His eyes flickered momentarily towards the bartender and nodded his acknowledgement as the bartender placed the glass down in front of him. He swallowed it down in one gulp and grimaced as he swung around on his stool to survey the crowd in Mystic Grill. Same boring faces, he mused with a bored expression. Suddenly, the door swung open.

Damon's eyes flickered over to the door as Bonnie walked in. Her eyes swept over the crowd as if looking for a face and Damon grinned at her. Her face contorted into an annoyed expression but swiftly changed into a look of happiness. She began to walk towards him as Damon wore a smug expression on his face. As soon as she walked within hearing range, he murmured to her with a cocky grin, "Eager to see me, I see." Bonnie ignored him and stood next to his seat at the bar and said brightly, "Hi, Ben."

Damon whirled around on his stool in surprise and set his eyes on the bartender for the second time that night. "Oh, hey, Bonnie," Ben replied with a smile on his face, "What brings you here?" Yes, what does bring her here? Damon seethed. "Nothing much," Bonnie replied shyly, "just wanted to see you." Jealousy surged through Damon's blood and he wanted nothing more than to rip out Ben's pretty neck. "I'm glad," Ben chuckled, "I get off in 10 minutes, if you want to wait for me." "Oh, alright, I'll wait for you," Bonnie replied, smiling with a twinkle in her eye. Ben walked away to help another customer as Damon clenched his fists on the table.

Bonnie chuckled to herself as she glanced at Damon's irritated face. She knew it burned him to know that she was the only girl who didn't swoon at the sight of him. "Hey, Damon," She finally said snidely, sitting down on an unoccupied stool. Damon unclenched his fists and put a convincing smile on his face. "Hello, Bonnie, what brings you here?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes and smirked. So you want to play that way, Mr. Salvatore? Alright, she thought. "Oh, nothing. Just waiting on a guy." She answered, innocently, continuing this little game.

Damon's clear eyes flickered dangerously as he roughly got up and said, "I hope you enjoy your night, then. I have to get going." Bonnie had a surprised look on her face as she saw Damon leave the bar. A guilty feeling overwhelmed her as her mind debated whether or not to go find him. She finally got up and ran outside, looking both ways of the deserted street. She finally saw his back walking away from the Grill. "Damon, wait!" Bonnie yelled. He stopped and turned around to face her and crossed his arms in front of her with an annoyed look on his face. She ran towards him as he asked coolly, "Yes?" "That was rude, I'm sorry," She said, wide-eyed and breathless.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He replied, bitter-sweetly. Bonnie rolled her eyes and huffed, "Oh, cut the crap, you know what I'm talking about, and you heard my conversation with Ben ---" Bonnie was suddenly cut off and pinned against the wall. Damon growled at her as his body pressed up against hers gently, "I don't care about Ben. Quite frankly, I'm better than him and you know it. So go on with your date tonight, but know that you won't be able to stop thinking about me. Why don't YOU cut the crap, and come find me when you are ready to admit what you want." Damon whirled around and started walking away, leaving Bonnie to stare at him half-frightened and half-amused.


	2. Blood Brothers

Chapter 2- Blood Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I didn't expect many people to read it. This story will deal with characters from the TV series, not the book. This story takes place after the latest episode.

Damon

Damon threw open the door to his house in angst and tossed his jacket onto the nearest chair. _Who the hell did she think she was? _Damon fumed. Stefan walked over to the door and leaned on the frame with a slightly amused expression. Damon cast his eyes lazily over to his brother and spat, "What do you want?" "Nothing actually," Stefan shrugged with the hint of a smile on his face, "just concerned about my love struck brother." "I am _not_ love struck," Damon said sarcastically, "unlike you. Bonnie is just a challenge." "Oh come on, Damon, why don't you just confess your feelings for her? She's the first woman you've taken interest in ever since Katherine…" Stefan trailed off and bit his lip. He saw Damon's face darken. "Katherine is dead to me. Bonnie is just a toy. That is all there is to this. End of story." Damon growled. He stormed out of the living room, and went upstairs to his room where he paced around heatedly before transforming into a crow and launching out of his window.

Bonnie

Bonnie walked into Mystic Grill with a frustrated face and saw Ben approaching her. She pasted a smile on her face and gazed at him walking towards her. "Hey, Bonnie," Ben started regretfully, "The Grill is extremely busy tonight and I'm afraid it may take longer than I thought." He looked down disappointedly. For some reason, Bonnie felt a wave of relief wash over her. "It's alright, don't worry about it. Call me when you're free, alright?" She gave him a bright smile. Ben smiled and nodded, "Alright." He bent down to kiss her cheek softly and then turned around, walking back to the bar. Bonnie sighed and turned around, leaving the grill. Outside, she glanced up at the luminous moon that gave a soft light to the trees around her. _I wonder what Damon is up to_, she thought, _probably feasting on some innocent girl right now._ She shook her head, knowingly, and arrived at her door step. She opened her bag and rummaged around to find her keys when she felt someone watching her. She nervously looked around and saw no one. Her hands grasped her keys, and she hurriedly opened the door. She locked the door, and sighed.

She padded softly into the bathroom, changed into her pajamas and came out, flopping onto her bed. She rubbed her eyes and laid back, thinking about everything that happened in the past week. She looked at her clock on the table and saw her grandma's photo resting it. She bit her lip in frustration and picked it up, feeling tears spring to her eyes. _I am the one who did this to her_, she thought, as she stared at the picture. She felt tears slide down her face as she clutched the picture. _She didn't want to do the spell, _she thought bitterly, _but I kept insisting and it killed her. I have no one now._ She squeezed her eyes shut and hastily wiped her tears away and placed the photo back onto the table. She rubbed her head and leaned over to shut off the light. She turned over, and burrowed under her covers comfortably, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a rapping sound at her window. Her eyes shot open in fear, and she saw a crow by her window. "Damon?" Bonnie asked curiously, staring at the bird. She turned on the light again and turned back around to see a fully human Damon lurking on her window sill. "Invite me in." He demanded, staring at her. "Now, why should I do that?" Bonnie replied sarcastically, crossing her arms. Damon glared at her and growled, "Bonnie, stop it, and just invite me in. I am not going to hurt you."

Bonnie sighed and halfheartedly joked, "You're no fun. Come in." Damon climbed through her window and sat comfortably on her chair. He glanced up at her and noticed her tear streaked face. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Bonnie turned around, and swiped at her eyes replying, "Nothing. I'm fine." "Was it that Ben guy?" Damon said, scowling. "No, actually, we decided to reschedule," Bonnie found herself saying. Why did I just tell him that? She thought, admonishing herself. She sat down on her bed cross-legged and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, feeling tears spring back to her eyes. "Bonnie," Damon purred in his smooth voice as he got up and sat on her bed in front of her, "Tell me what's wrong." She scowled, holding back her tears. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" She blurted out. She bit her lip as she heard Damon sigh. "As much as we fight, you're still a good friend and you've done a lot to help my brother and myself over the last week. I'd like to repay the favor." Bonnie burst into tears as the memories flooded her head: of conducting that dangerous spell with her grams, and discovering her dead, hours later. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed into them, feeling her body heave.

Damon had a startled expression on his face. _What did I say that was wrong? _He mused. Remembering his words, he fought the urge to smack himself. _How the hell could I bring that up?_ He thought, angry at himself. He glanced at her and gently pulled her hands away from her face. She hid her face and looked down, crying silently. He tilted her face up, holding her hands in one hand and looked into her eyes. "Bonnie, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking; you haven't talked to anyone about this." He watched her blink back tears and swallow. "I miss her so much, Damon, I didn't even get to tell her good bye and she's all I had." She whispered. Guiltily, Damon struggled for words for the first time in his life. "Your grandmother was an extraordinary woman, Bonnie. She saved my life and I wish I had gotten to thank her. My brother and I are extremely grateful towards your family, and we have vowed to protect you for the rest of our lives. I know how much hurt you're going through right now," Damon said slowly, swallowing, "I felt the same pain when I thought I lost Katherine years ago. Time heals every wound."

Bonnie broke into even more tears. Groaning inwardly, he looked into her eyes pleadingly, "Bonnie, please give yourself time, I know it's so soon but she will always be with you." Bonnie controlled her sobbing, and stared at him miserably, "Who is left to teach me about spells and being a witch? Controlling my powers?" Damon felt a strange and unknown emotion wash over him; it was as if his heart was aching. He opened his arms and suddenly hugged Bonnie. "We'll figure it out," He whispered, "Let's take this one step at a time." Bonnie leaned against his chest, molding herself onto him, and nodded. We'll figure it out, she mused fading into slumber. He held her for a few minutes and looked down at her snuggled into his chest. He fought back the urge to smile at her innocent face and lay her down onto her bed, covering her up. He gently wiped away the remaining tears on her face and silently changed into a bird, and flew out of the window.


	3. Paint It Black

Chapter 3-Paint It Black

A/N: Sorry for the confusion on the previous chapters; I just meant I'd be taking characters from the show and plugging them in after the episode in which Bonnie found her grandmother not breathing. I'm sorry for not posting sooner either, I wasn't sure which way to take this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited/reviewed, it means so much knowing people are reading and I love your comments! Please continue to review! I'm a bit worried about this chapter as I had difficulty writing it. The writer's block is still very much in tact.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters.

* * *

Bonnie 

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and squinted at the clock on the wall as the sunlight streamed in through her window. _ 1 pm, _she thought. Bonnie sighed and rolled out of bed remembering the night before and she found herself smiling. _Where had that side of Damon sprung from? _She wondered curiously. Bonnie went into the bathroom, shaking herself out of it and within 30 minutes, she was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

She set down her bowl of cereal in front of her and had begun eating when her phone vibrated with a text. She looked at the screen and saw Elena had written, "Come over to my house please? I miss you." Bonnie sighed and texted back, "Be there in 10. Miss you too." Ever since Grams had died, Bonnie and Elena's relationship hadn't been the same. It was strained and the two girls had drifted apart.

Bonnie threw on a tank top and shorts, and got into her car. Ten minutes later, Bonnie had pulled up to Elena's house Elena opened her door before Bonnie knocked and smiled at her. Bonnie smiled back and walked into the house, shutting the door behind her.

"How are you?" Elena asked her softly.

"I'm alright," Bonnie replied reassuringly, "and you?"

"I've been great," Elena replied. The silence framed the air. Bonnie sat down on Elena's couch and said brightly, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Elena grinned back, and said admittedly, "Well, I'm going out for a date with Stefan tonight since we haven't been out alone much without …problems in the way." Bonnie nodded, agreeing.

"Would you like to come to the mall with me to pick out a dress?" Elena asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Bonnie smiled, and squeezed Elena's hand. "Of course, it can give us a chance to catch up." Elena suddenly reached over and hugged Bonnie tightly. "I've missed my best friend." Bonnie hugged her back and whispered, "Me too." Elena smiled and grabbed her keys after pulling away. "Alright, let's shop!"

Damon

Damon growled down at his Mac. "Come on, you've got to be kidding me," He exclaimed frustrated.

Stefan strolled into the living room where Damon was staring down at his laptop in anger. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked concerned "The screen keeps turning off every hour. I tried to reboot it, and even charging it. Nothing works," Damon said angrily, punching at a few buttons. "Take it to the Apple store," Stefan said. Damon stared at his brother, "About time you said something worthwhile."

He got up with his laptop, and grabbed his car keys. "Where's Elena?" He smirked. "Out with Bonnie," Stefan answered back evenly. Damon's smirk vanished as he remembered the previous night and suddenly wondered if the witch was alright. He nodded at Stefan and walked out of the door. Stefan stared at his brother's back in wonder at his change in emotions.

Damon entered the mall and went straight to the Apple store. He went up to the lady and gave her his infamous smile. She stared at him before stuttering and asking, "H-h-how can I help you?" "My laptop has been experiencing some technical difficulties, and it has been turning off after every hour. I tried rebooting and charging it. Nothing seems to work," He answered in a bored tone.

The woman took his laptop and set to work, trying not to sneak glances at him. After a few minutes, the woman answered, "This can be easily fixed, but unfortunately, it needs to stay a few days. If you leave your number, I'll be more than happy to give you a call back when you can pick it up."

Damon grinned at her and dictated his number to her while winking at her. "That'll be great. I can't wait for your call." He gave her his dazzling smile and watched her skin flush a dark pink. _What a tasty snack she'll be, _he thought.

He turned around and left the store feeling the woman stare at him. _Time to pay a visit to the witch and her friend, _Damon thought smiling.

"Excuse me, sir?" A soft voice murmured from behind him.

He turned around and looked down at a girl around Bonnie's age. "Yes?" He asked slightly annoyed.

He had been completely ready to see his witch. _Soft brown curls, perfect pouty soft lips, _Damon thought lost in his thoughts before being pulled out of them.

"I was just wondering where you got your ring from. I couldn't help but admire it," she smiled flirtatiously. Damon smiled down at her widely and put an arm around her shoulders leading her towards the jewelry store where he "got his ring". "Let me show you," He whispered seductively. _Maybe I'll have some lunch and fun before going to see Bonnie, _he thought staring down at the girl's neck.

Bonnie

Bonnie emerged out of the dress shop heaving a sigh of relief. "Oh come on Bonnie, it wasn't that bad," Elena protested.

"Right, maybe it wouldn't have been if you hadn't tried on every dress in the shop," Bonnie joked. "At least I got the one!" She said happily, shaking the bag in front of Bonnie's face.

Bonnie smiled at Elena and tugged her arm, "Come on, let's go get some coffee," Bonnie said laughing.

The two girls walked down the length of the mall when Bonnie suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her throat dried and she felt tears spring to her eyes. "Bonnie, what's wrong? Bonnie?" Elena asked her best friend worriedly. Bonnie stared straight into the jewelry shop where she saw Damon slide a ring onto a brown-haired girl and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. The girl was smiling up at Damon happily and stared down at her ring.

Bonnie swallowed hard, and pushed back her tears angrily. "Nothing, let's go Elena," Bonnie marched ahead past the jewelry store with Elena running behind her struggling to catch up. "Hold on!" She yelled at her friend.

Damon

Damon's head shot up as he thought he heard Elena's voice yelling. His blue eyes scanned the heads outside of the store and didn't see her.

He shrugged and stared down at the girl. "I'm sorry my ring isn't in stock anymore, but this one looks great on you," Damon said forcedly, trying not to sound bored.

The girl paid for her ring and Damon studied her. She was a slender girl with straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The girl turned towards Damon and smiled brightly. "Let's go for a drive," Damon said alluringly. The girl wrapped an arm around his waist as she murmured into his ear, "Let's."

He led them both out of the mall towards his car. Once they were far from the mall, Damon stopped the engine. He looked at the pretty girl and felt his fangs slide out. "Any last words?" He said, feeling his eyes darken. He didn't wait for an answer as he lunged toward the girl's neck.

Suddenly he felt an intense pain ring throughout his head. Damon clutched his head and pulled away, feeling his fangs retract. "Stop it!" He roared, obviously in pain. Slowly, but surely, the pain dulled down. The tense silence filled the car as Damon stared at the girl. "What are you? Who are you?" The girl smirked. "Hello, Damon Salvatore. I'm Isabella. I work with Katherine and I'm a witch. And a vampire," She said, as her own fangs slid out.

* * *

I want to do something fun!

Review with comments, but also with one sentence/one phrase/one dialogue/one line that you created relating to this story and the next chapter, and preferably Bamon-related. It'll be **included in the next chapter!** I'll credit you, and choose whichever one inspires me to write the next chapter. I am just interested in seeing what you guys come up with! I think this will be fun (: Next chapter will have a major Bonnie/Damon confrontation.

Bonnie is pissed off at Damon and Isabella. Stay tuned to find out what Bonnie has to say to Damon!


	4. Save the Lies

Chapter 4- Save the Lies

A/N: Hello! I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been really sick to a point where I had to be hospitalized yesterday but I feel much better today. Again, sorry for the delay, enjoy this chapter, and review to help me get better faster so I can write more! Thank you!

Jade2410, I will be using one of your lines because I found it funny so look for it in this chapter! Thank you to everyone else who contributed lines. Please continue reviewing and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs: Down- Jason Walker, Thinking of You- Katy Perry, Never Say Never- The Fray, Kids-MGMT

* * *

**Bonnie**

Bonnie stared out of the window at the grey skies as Elena chatted animatedly about her date with Stefan. Bonnie had stormed right out of the mall forgetting about the coffee she had wanted.

"Right, Bonnie?" Elena asked, glancing at her excitedly. "Huh?" Bonnie answered with a confused look on her face. Elena scowled at her friend's distractedness before softening her face. "What's up?" She asked gently.

"Nothing, I'm not feeling well," Bonnie lied while smiling reassuringly at her. Elena bit her lip before nodding. She knew Bonnie would tell her when she was ready. _ Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes… _Katy Perry sung through the radio. Bonnie sighed and bit her lip as she remembered the way Damon looked at her when he was comforting her in her room. Bonnie shook her head as Elena pulled into her own driveway.

"Want to come in for coffee?" Elena asked. Bonnie shook her head and smiled softly. "I think I'll head home. I hope you enjoy your night with Stefan and I know that he will love the way you look in that dress." Elena's face brightened at the mention of Stefan's name. "Thanks, Bonnie, and if you need anything including a friend to talk to, please call me, even if I'm with Stefan. Okay?" Bonnie nodded gratefully before pulling Elena into a hug and walking off to her own car in Elena's driveway.

**Damon**

Damon stared at the witch dumbly. "What?" He said confused, "How is that even possible?" "Simple. I was a witch, and I was bitten," Isabella answered in a bored tone. "Why are you here?" Damon asked suspiciously. Here was a creature that was more powerful than him in his own car. _Great, _he thought sarcastically.

"We want Bonnie and you." Isabella said, staring at her perfectly manicured nails for any signs of imperfections. "Katherine feels like you two will make an excellent addition to our …group, you can say."

Damon laughed for the first time, and shook his head smirking. "We will never join your group. One, I want nothing to do with that bitch, and two, she wants nothing to do with her either. "

Isabella turned in her seat, fixing her angry eyes on Damon. "One, you have no choice _but _to join us or else your brother, and you will be like that tree," She said quietly, nodding at the tree that had suddenly caught on fire, "And two, we will hurt all of her loved ones until she decides to come with us."

Damon stared at her hatefully before he spat out, "Why not go to Bonnie first?" Isabella settled back into her seat and smiled. "We thought you'd be the easiest to break since you love Katherine and would want to be with her…or should I say, loved?" Isabella chuckled, glancing at Damon.

Damon stared at his hands that clenched the steering wheel. "If Katherine thinks she's getting me that easily, she's completely mistaken and I suggest you deliver that message to her."

Isabella shrugged. "I'm only here to deliver a message, Damon, not to take one back to her. If you and Bonnie do not succumb to her will, she will come to you. And I can guarantee it won't be a nice visit. She always gets her way. Now do I have to waste my time going to Bonnie's house to have the same conversation or do you think you can relay the message?" Isabella asked coldly.

Damon shook his head quickly and said, "I can do it." Damon didn't want Isabella anywhere near Bonnie.

"Good. I will stop by sometime soon to hear your answers. Think wisely, Damon. You can have Katherine back if you join us." With that, Isabella was gone and Damon stared blankly at her empty seat before shifting his gear into drive and hitting the accelerator. He needed to get to Bonnie.

**Bonnie/Damon**

Bonnie growled under her breath as she saw Damon Salvatore on her porch when she pulled into her driveway. She stomped out of her car determined to ignore him and marched up the steps. Damon was leaning against her doorway watching her every move with interest.

Bonnie fumbled with her keys as loose curls fell in front of her. She pushed her hair back and kept trying to find the key as tears sprung to her eyes. Nothing was working out for her today: first she saw Damon with some gorgeous chick and now she couldn't find the right key and was looking like an idiot in front of him. Finally, she found it and triumphantly shoved it into the keyhole when she heard him.

"Bonnie," He whispered softly in his rich velvet voice. She shivered and ignored him. Damon stared at her as Bonnie started to turn the key. Damon reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. He felt his patience running thin.

_What did I do now? _He thought annoyed, _this witch is never satisfied. I thought we were on good terms because of last night. _Bonnie felt her own patience running thin. _Who did this guy think he was? If I hadn't seen him and that girl, I would have kept thinking he was a nice guy…wait, who am I to get jealous? There is nothing between us. He is free to see whoever he wants. _

Bonnie turned sharply facing him. "Yes?" She said calmly, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She didn't know why her emotions were running loose. Damon's eyes widened as he saw her watery eyes. "What happened?" Damon demanded. Bonnie turned her key and walked into her house without answering him and forgetting that Damon had entry into her house. Damon trailed in after her, locking the door and sighed. "Bonnie, what the hell, what did I do?" He exclaimed while entering the kitchen where she was warming up leftover pasta.

"Damon, go shove your head in a ditch and leave me the hell alone," Bonnie muttered slamming the microwave door shut and punching in numbers angrily (Credit goes to Jade2410).

Damon stared at her in disbelief. Finally, Bonnie couldn't resist herself. "Hope your girlfriend likes the ring you put on her," Bonnie said under her breath, pulling out her steaming bowl of pasta.

Damon's face changed from puzzlement to glee. "My, my, is Bonnie jealous? This is quite a change," He said smirking. Bonnie gripped her fork dangerously, wondering if she'd do much damage by stabbing him.

"Where's the Damon I talked to last night?" She asked, shoving a spoonful of food into her mouth. Damon's face became serious. "He's still here. But I actually came here to talk about Isabella. That's her name," Damon said softly. "I don't care," Bonnie snorted as her eyes flashed angrily at Damon's, "Came to invite me to your wedding?"

Damon shook his head and exclaimed, "You want me. Why don't you just admit it? You want me almost as much as I want you." Damon walked over to Bonnie and put her pasta bowl down on the table. He pressed his body against hers as he heard her heart race. "That's not true," She mumbled trying to reach for her pasta bowl. She stared at his chest refusing to meet his eyes. "Really? Last time I checked, your heart was disagreeing."

Bonnie finally snapped to reality and shoved Damon away. Normally, he wouldn't have moved but he was caught off guard.

"I'm so sick and tired of your games, Damon. Yesterday, you come into my room, give me comfort, and hold me like I mean something to you, and today you're off putting a ring on a girl. Now, you're _back_ in my house and you're trying to seduce me. I'm not your fucking toy, okay? I have feelings too and as long as she or any other girl is in the picture, you will never have a chance with me," Bonnie said seething finding tears spring to her eyes. "The last thing I need is for you to hurt me."

Damon stared at her before reaching out for her hand. Bonnie pulled away and glared at him.

"Bonnie, listen to me, Isabella is not my girlfriend, she's not a friend, and she's not human. I was trying to seduce her, yes, but only so she'd willingly come with me and become my dinner. But when I tried to bite her….I couldn't. She's a witch and a vampire, and she works with Katherine. But…now that she's not in the picture, nor is any other girl, can I have a chance with you?" Damon whispered as he walked up to Bonnie, and looked directly into those mesmerizing greenish-brown orbs.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thanks (:


	5. I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

Chapter 5- I'll Go Wherever You Go

A/N: Thanks for the review! Please continue reviewing and check out my other Bamon fanfiction- All I Need!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs: You Fill My Heart- Jason Walker (for the Bamon moment), Blinding- Florence and the Machine

* * *

**Bonnie/Damon**

Bonnie stared at Damon in disbelief. "What?" She said dumbly as her mind raced with thoughts.

_Did he just ask me out? What do I say? He looks so vulnerable, _Bonnie thought as she stared into his icy blue eyes. _But he's a monster, he kills for fun. No, he kills for survival, _another part of Bonnie fought. _So? Stefan doesn't kill humans and he survives. _Again, Bonnie's heart fought, _but this is Damon. Not Stefan and you know you have feelings for him. But how do I know he won't hurt me and end up playing me? I don't want to be second place just because he can't have Elena. _

"Bonnie? Hello?" Damon asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Huh?" She asked, confused. Damon scowled, feeling his patience run thin. Damon Salvatore did not repeat himself. "Can you give us a shot?" Damon asked, swallowing nervously. Her silence was discomforting. Bonnie rubbed her face and sighed.

"Damon…making commitments isn't your thing. You know you wouldn't stay faithful to me if we were together," Bonnie answered Damon looking at him sadly. "You're only asking me because you're lonely, and because you don't have Elena. But this newfound attraction you have for me will wear off soon."

Damon stared at Bonnie before looking down at the floor. His eyes were full of hurt and sadness. _Is she right? _He asked himself. _Am I only feeling this way because I don't have Elena? _Damon looked back up at Bonnie and fell into her greenish brown eyes. _No, she's not just a rebound. She's more than that. _

Damon walked up to Bonnie and pressed his lips to hers eagerly. He wanted to show her he meant this, that she was more than just a toy, that he wanted her for her, not her blood. Bonnie's eyes flew open a few seconds after Damon kissed her in surprise but then she just relaxed and felt her arms wrap around Damon's neck. She curled her tongue around one of his fangs and felt him shudder.

Needing air, she pulled back a bit and stared at him breathing heavily. Damon looked at her and cupped her face. "So…again, can I have that chance?" Damon asked, chuckling under his breath. He scanned her eyes and face desperate for a positive answer. Bonnie nodded and smiled at Damon's face which lit up. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and kissed her head. Bonnie breathed his scent when she suddenly remembered something.

"So Isabella is a witch and a vampire, huh?"Bonnie asked pulling away gently. "Who?" Damon asked, scrunching up his face trying to remember. "Oh!" He said as his eyes widened. Bonnie chuckled and knew he truly did not like her. Damon nodded. "She wants us…well, Katherine wants us," Damon said softly. "For what?" Bonnie scowled as she heard his ex –girlfriend's name. "Your powers and my strength," Damon answered simply. "Well, I hate to disappoint her, but she's not getting me," Bonnie snapped, "but you're free to go back to her if you want." Bonnie turned her back to Damon as she began to look around her kitchen for things to do.

Damon chuckled and whispered on her neck, "Jealousy suits you quite well, Bonnie." Bonnie scowled and began scrubbing the dishes in front of her. "I'm not jealous, I'm just being honest. I can't tell you what to do," Bonnie answered him evenly.

Damon gently pushed Bonnie aside and muttered, "I'll wash, and you dry." Bonnie stared at him in silence and then turned to dry the dishes he was putting on the rack at a steady pace. Finally, unable to contain her curiosity, she asked, "So, are you going to join her?" Damon turned off the faucet before turning to her and answering softly. "No."

Bonnie simply smiled and then frowned. "We all know it won't be that easy. What happens now?" "Well. We stick around until Isabella pops up again because she is waiting for our answers. After that, I'm pretty sure we'll be having a visit from Katherine," Damon said grimly. "One thing is for sure, she'll kill the people we love first and then kill us, if she doesn't get what she wants."

Bonnie stared at him horrified as her mind flashed back to Elena, Caroline, and Matt. "That can't happen. So…I guess we have to…" Bonnie trailed off. "Kill them first," Damon finished as he pulled out his cell. "We'll need Stefan and your powers. We need to be ready."

Bonnie swallowed nervously as she heard Damon speak into his phone. _Will my powers be enough to kill Katherine and Isabella at the same time? The two are unstoppable, _Bonnie thought.

Damon hung up the phone before he reached over to rub Bonnie's hand. "Damon, we need to kill Isabella when she comes to receive our answer. We can't kill them both if they pair up," Bonnie explained as she looked at Damon.

"That can be whenever," Damon said as his eyes narrowed, "but you're right. We need to be ready. "Bonnie glanced at the clock and saw it read 8 pm. "Let's go to your place now. I'll take my grandmother's and Emily's grimoire….I'm sure there's something in them about killing vamp-witches," Bonnie said reassuringly. Damon nodded and winked slyly, "We need to stick together." Bonnie blushed and grabbed her books following Damon out into the night.

-At the Boarding House-

"So, let me get this straight. This vamp-witch Isabella and our Katherine are working together and they want you two to join them and work for them," Stefan repeated. Damon nodded exasperatedly as if he had heard this twenty times already.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and was about to speak when Elena cut her to the chase. "What do you mean 'our' Katherine?" Elena snapped. "Yeah," Bonnie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Stefan shook his head embarrassed. "I meant 'our' Katherine as in like…Katherine Pierce, the woman who hurt us both and the woman we all hate," Stefan mumbled. Elena grumbled and went off to the kitchen.

Bonnie sighed as Damon came up behind her and hugged her tightly. "So you guys are together now?" Stefan said warily as he eyed Damon. "Yup," Damon answered as Elena walked into the room and stopped in her tracks. "What the heck, Bonnie, he's evil!" Elena exclaimed as she turned to Stefan for support.

Stefan shrugged and warned Bonnie. "Be careful, but I know you wouldn't hesitate to light him on fire if need be," He answered. Elena swore under her breath and glared at Damon. "Don't you dare hurt her," Elena said menacingly.

"Wouldn't even dream about it," Damon answered honestly.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on a date?" Bonnie asked, curiously looking at Elena who sighed. "We're going tomorrow since Damon called about an emergency," Stefan answered. "Oh no, I'm so sorry you guys," Bonnie cried out feeling horrible. Elena smiled and shook her head. "Don't even worry about it, this is far more important," Elena answered. Bonnie nodded apologetic.

"So about this situation, what are we going to do?" Damon said out loud. "Well, since Isabella will come to one of you for an answer, it'd be best if you two were together. She herself said you two equaled power so maybe there's a spell Bonnie can perform that will catch her off guard while you killed her, Damon," Stefan answered.

Damon nodded and looked at Bonnie who was already flipping through pages in her book. "Here," She said triumphantly as she smiled. "This spell was made by Emily herself and we all knew how powerful she was. It paralyzes a person temporarily and strips them of all defenses. It should work for Isabella."

"Why would Emily have such a spell around?" Elena asked, horrified. Bonnie shrugged and said tiredly, "Katherine must've wanted it. This spell won't work with her. Katherine probably forced Emily to make her immune to it."

Stefan nodded and said, "Let's just get rid of Isabella first. I'll be around just in case something goes wrong." Damon sighed and said impatiently, "Now, we just wait."

* * *

I wasn't very confident while writing this chapter, I'll be honest.

Anyway, what are some songs that inspire you to write Bonnie/Damon fanfictions? If you don't write Bamon fanfics, what are some songs you associate with Bamon? I'm looking for new songs to listen to while writing. Thanks guys, please review!


	6. She Will Be Loved

Chapter 6-She Will Be Loved

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, it makes me smile whenever I read one. (: Please continue reviewing and favoriting (not a real word)!

* * *

Thank you so much zozo42, primavera15, justareader13, Hellzz-on-Earth, Lula6791, Jacal Ste. Worme, and Jeannetta for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are the best!

**zozo42 **- I usually have Pandora going while writing, so whatever song is playing when I'm finished with the chapter, that will be the chapter title. I'm not original enough to come up with my own chapter titles haha, but thank you for liking it and glad you liked the previous chapter! I hope you like this one.

**primavera15, **thank you for liking it, I'll try not to doubt myself. :]

**justareader13, **glad you liked the Jason Walker song and it's good to hear that you think I'm a good writer. (:

**Hellzz-on-Earth, **I love true blood! Franklin is my favorite character after Lafayette, I think he's hilarious and very witty. I'm looking forward to reading your fanfiction, and I will most definitely check out the song.

**Lula6791, and Jeannetta, **thanks for your song contributions! I will check them out while writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, its characters, or the show.

Songs: Meant to Live- Switch foot, Won't Go Home Without You- Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5

* * *

"Alright, so you promise you'll call as soon as possible if Isabella or whatever her name is shows up and you need help?" Elena asked for the fifth time. She bustled around the house trying to find her purse. Bonnie flopped down onto the couch and nodded while watching her best friend run around.

"We'll be fine," she said dismissively, "Go have some fun." Elena nodded as she saw Stefan at the door and walked over to him. "Bonnie, I really think we should stay in tonight…" Stefan trailed off uneasily. Bonnie glared at him before he finally gave in. She ushered them out of the door before they could say another word.

As Stefan and Elena were walking out of the door, Damon came in when a rosy tint to his cheeks. He had just fed. Bonnie had accepted that he wouldn't give up human blood, so he accepted that he couldn't kill his victims. He could compel them, and make them forget what had happened. He walked over to Bonnie after shutting the door behind Elena and Stefan.

"We have the house to ourselves," Damon said flirtatiously as he wagged his eyebrows. Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at him. "Come on, Damon, we need to focus and be serious just in case Isabella finds us." Now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. "We can't always be serious, Bonnie," he said softly as he pulled her towards him and raked a hand through her curls. "I guess five minutes wouldn't hurt," she murmured as she wrapped her hands around his neck staring into his icy blue eyes.

It had been a few days since Bonnie and Damon had made it official and also since Damon had seen Isabella. "Bonnie, what if Isabella finds a way to counter your spell? If she doesn't die tonight, she'll be furious and I don't want to see what anger can do to an old witch," Damon said softly.

Bonnie stared at him, lost in thought. She had never seen the unconfident side of Damon and she sure as hell did not need to be psyched out right now. "It's Emily's spell, Damon. Aka, Ms. Most-Powerful-Witch-Ever. Don't worry, you're safe," Bonnie said frowning.

Damon shot her an irritated look. "I'm not worried about myself," He growled, "I'm worried about you." She looked up at him with surprise and Bonnie felt her heart warm. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Damon on the lips firmly. He was momentarily shocked but then enveloped her lips with his own and felt her tongue graze his canines. Damon growled softly and grabbed Bonnie's hips and shoved them into his.

Bonnie gasped and pulled away before anything else could happen. She breathed heavily before turning around and walking over to the kitchen. She heard Damon chuckle and his footsteps following hers. He leaned against the doorframe as she watched her open cabinets.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Bonnie asked, ignoring her flaming face. "You," Damon answered simply. Bonnie smirked and answered, "I'm not on the menu."

Bonnie suddenly gasped as her fingers gripped the door of the cabinet. Suddenly, she was in a different place. It seemed like it was the woods near her house. She heard voices arguing past the bush.

_Bonnie crouched down and peered over the top of the leaves, and found herself staring at two women with their fangs bared at each other. _

"_Isabella, we have to go tonight, Katherine wants an answer," the other vampire argued. _

_Bonnie fought to suppress a gasp. "Katherine is not my owner, and I'm not her dog," Isabella snarled, "I'll do it on my own time." _

"_You don't want to be on Katherine's bad side," the other vampire warned. Isabella stared at the vampire before giving in grudgingly. "Fine, let's go," She answered. _

Bonnie felt herself being pulled out of the woods by a strong force and then she saw Damon in front of her face, shaking her vigorously. Bonnie focused her eyes on Damon and heard him breathe a sigh of relief. His eyes searched her face for an answer as to what had just transpired.

Bonnie looked up at him with fearful eyes. "They're coming," She whispered as she watched his face change from horrification to dread to anger. "What happened?" He demanded rubbing her back.

"I don't know, I think I just had my first vision," Bonnie answered hesitantly while staring at him.

"You said 'they're coming'" Damon asked, more gently. Bonnie nodded. "Two women. I couldn't tell if the other was a vamp-witch but Damon, they were in the woods near my house. They'll be here as soon as they trace our scents. "

Damon cursed under his breath as he whipped out his phone and dialed Stefan's number. "She's on her way," Damon said angrily. "Bonnie had a vision," He said once more into the phone. Damon snapped it shut and looked at her.

"He's coming. We can do this," He said to Bonnie as he stroked her cheek. Bonnie nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's kick some ass," She said as her face grew into a smile. Damon grinned at her and then, they heard a knock on the front door.

Damon looked at Bonnie before nodding and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and was unsurprised to see Isabella, and her companion standing on the front porch. "Hello, Damon," Isabella purred as her eyes flashed behind him to Bonnie's.

Bonnie crossed her arms and stared evenly at Isabella. Isabella walked past Damon without an invitation, which Bonnie definitely noticed. _Is this how I will be if Damon turns me? _Bonnie thought to herself before she shook herself. _Damon wouldn't ever turn me, _she thought. She ignored her thoughts and paid attention to the current situation.

"So, let's get to it. What are your answers?" Isabella asked cheerfully as she sat down on the couch. Damon, her companion, and Bonnie trailed after her. "No," Damon answered.

Annoyance flashed on Isabella's face but it was quickly gone. "And you?" Isabella asked as she faced Bonnie with distaste. "Hell no," Bonnie answered chuckling.

"That's a shame," Isabella declared as she stood up, brushing off her skirt. "Katherine won't be pleased, needless to say," She added as she walked to the door.

Damon met Bonnie's eyes and jerked his head. Immediately, Bonnie began to chant words in Latin out loud. Isabella whirled around as she heard the words.

"What are you doing?" She shouted at Bonnie as she ran at vampire speed towards her. Before Isabella knew it, Damon had her pinned to the ground. Suddenly, Bonnie had stopped chanting and Isabella lay paralyzed on the floor. Her companion also lay paralyzed on the floor.

"You will be our message to Katherine," He said softly as he grabbed the stake he had sharpened earlier. "Nice meeting you," He said sarcastically as he shoved the stake into her heart and watched her turn gray. Damon started to walk towards her companion but before he knew it, the stake whizzed out of his hand and stabbed itself into the woman's heart. Damon watched her turn gray.

Damon whirled to look at Bonnie who grinned at him. "Levitation is amazing," she murmured as she winked. Right on cue, or should I say, well past due, Stefan and Elena barged through the door ready to fight and were shocked to see two corpses laying on the floor. "Wow," Stefan said dumbly, "you guys are powerful." Damon rolled his eyes and hauled the corpse over his shoulder. "Come on, let's take them outside and Bonnie can burn them," Damon said tiredly.

Once outside, Bonnie sent the bodies into roaring flames. As soon as they were ash, Bonnie crumpled to the ground before Damon could catch her. "Bonnie!" He heard Elena yell as Damon scooped her up and ran into the house, placing her body on the couch. He checked her pulse: it was slow. "Damn it, the spell took too much out of you," Damon said scowling. Bonnie shook her head before she fell into unconsciousness.

When Bonnie woke up, she found herself in Damon's room with the flames in the fireplace lighting up the room. She looked at Damon's chest which she was curled up against. "Hi," She whispered, peeking at his blue eyes. Damon scowled down at her angrily but then found himself smiling. "We did it," Damon murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Bonnie nodded happily as she rubbed Damon's chest eliciting a moan from him. She smirked and looked at him finding him staring at her. "I love you," He whispered. "I love you more," Bonnie whispered back slyly. "No, I do," Damon fought back, "I'll prove it." With that, he pulled the covers over them and muffled Bonnie's giggles with many soft kisses.

* * *

Alright, so that was a cute bamon-chapter. The fight wasn't very intense but I'm saving the excitement for our friend, Katherine (: Please review, I love reading your thoughts.


	7. I Will Not Bow

Chapter 6-I Will Not Bow

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the late update! Please continue reviewing and I hope you enjoy this reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, nor I Really Want You- James Blunt, or I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin

Songs: Marchin On- One Republic, I Really Want You- James Blunt (for the moment after Bonnie finds Damon, you'll know when you read it!), I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin (for when Damon gets to his house)

* * *

Bonnie felt something soft like rose petals moving over her neck. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the morning sunshine. She found Damon kissing her neck and Bonnie weaved her fingers into his hair and pressed him closer. Damon looked up at her and kissed her nose. "Good morning, lovely," He whispered. He ran his hand down Bonnie's back and kissed her lips slowly. Bonnie returned the kiss before pulling away and sitting up in bed to stretch. "Good morning to you too," Bonnie replied smiling.

Suddenly, yesterday's events came rushing back to her and she swallowed nervously as she noted Isabella was no more. "Go take a shower, I'll be downstairs with Mr. and Mrs. Boring," Damon said as he rolled his eyes. Bonnie laughed before walking into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie walked out of the bathroom and smelled pancakes. She quickly brushed her hair, and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. There, she saw Stefan and Elena getting pancake batter all over them. Elena laughed as Stefan licked batter off her cheek. "Hey guys," Bonnie said smiling as she slid onto the stool. "Bonnie! Are you alright?" Elena asked worriedly.

Bonnie nodded and smiled brightly as Damon walked into the kitchen. Elena placed a plate of pancakes down in front of Bonnie as Stefan filled her a glass of orange juice. "Thanks guys," Bonnie beamed while stabbing her fork into the pancake. "I think we all need to celebrate tonight," Elena declared. "What's the occasion?" Damon said as he watched Bonnie eat, fascinated by how much food could go into that tiny body.

Elena shrugged and said, "Isabella's death? What do you think Stefan?" Stefan smiled and replied softly, "Whatever you want." Elena grinned and looked at the new couple sitting on the stools. Bonnie looked at Damon who looked back at her. "If you're up for it," Damon said worriedly. Bonnie nodded at Elena who grinned.

"Great, we'll meet you guys at the grill at 6," Elena said quickly. "What?" Stefan and Damon said at the same time. Bonnie's fork hung in midair as silence filled the kitchen. "Why?" Damon demanded angrily, "If you forgot, Katherine is still out there and she's coming for US." He pointed to himself and Bonnie for exaggeration.

Elena rolled his eyes. "She probably didn't even get the news about Isabella yet, so relax," Elena argued. "Please Stefan? We're just going out to the mall and it's already one. Five more hours without you won't kill me," Elena said pouting at Stefan.

He sighed and grumbled, "Fine, but it better not kill you. I expect a text every hour. Miss ONE text and I'm coming to find you guys." Elena nodded as she grabbed her car keys and yanked Bonnie's plate away from her. Bonnie glared at her and looked at Damon who had stayed silent since his outburst. "Damon?" Bonnie asked softly looking at him. Damon sighed and nodded. He gave her a soft kiss before Elena yanked them out of the house. "It's just you and me, little brother," Damon said. Stefan groaned.

-At the Mall-

Elena and Bonnie entered the mall and found themselves going into a dress store. "We're getting outfits for tonight," Elena announced as she spotted dresses immediately and gathered them up in her arm. Bonnie groaned and said, "I don't think Stefan or Damon care what we wear." "True," Elena admitted, "but you and I need to impress them. So go shop!" Bonnie sighed before gathering dresses that she liked. By four, they had both chosen a dress and were walking back out to Elena's car.

Elena drove to her house where Bonnie and she got ready. Elena put her hair up in a French twist and added some eyeliner to give her a smoky look. She smacked on some clear lip gloss and pinched her cheeks to make her skin look flushed.

Bonnie left her hair in curls since she knew how much Damon loved them and put on gold shimmer eye shadow and mascara to lengthen her already long, dark eyelashes.

She, too, put on some clear lip gloss. Pretty soon, the girls were ready and it was just near 6. They got into Elena's car and drove over to the grill. When they entered the restaurant, all eyes turned to stare at them. Stefan's jaw dropped at how gorgeous they both looked and Damon appeared to be missing in action. Elena had a blood red dress on her with matching red pumps, and Bonnie had a Roman-style white dress on her with white stilettos.

Elena walked smoothly over to Stefan with Bonnie following suit. Stefan bent to kiss Elena and then stuttered, "Whoa, you guys look so beautiful." Bonnie and Elena both blushed and Bonnie quickly asked, "Where's Damon?"

Stefan frowned and said concerned, "He said he had to step out for a moment but it's been too long." Stefan started to maneuver towards the door but Bonnie stopped him and said smiling, "I'll go find him, he's probably not far. Spend time with Elena." Stefan hesitated but nodded. "Just scream if you need help, I'll hear you," He said warningly. Bonnie nodded before walking out of the door, catching the eye of every male except Stefan at the grill.

Bonnie inhaled as she sucked in the cool evening air and was about to call Damon's name when she heard gasps and giggles that sounded so familiar. Bonnie turned around the corner to the alley where Damon had confronted her after she had made the date with Ben. Bonnie's eyes widened as her heart dropped and cracked. Tears immediately filled her eyes as she looked at the scene in front of her. Damon had his hand on another girl's thigh and her hands were under his shirt. Their lips were all over each other.

Bonnie fought her way through her tears that were trickling down her cheeks and found her voice. "So this is what you 'stepped out' for?" Bonnie said sarcastically as her voice broke. Damon immediately thrust the girl away from him and looked at Bonnie with lipstick smeared on his lips and neck. "Bonnie, it's not what you think," He tried.

"Leave," he growled at the girl who immediately was walking away from him. "No, don't leave;" Bonnie called bitterly, "I was actually just leaving." Bonnie turned to Damon. "I hate you. Whatever we had, if it even was anything to you, it's done, it's over. I don't ever want to see you again," Bonnie said coldly as she turned on her heel and ran back into the grill, letting her tears loose.

Everyone stared at Bonnie as she slammed the door open and ran over to Elena who stared at her concerned. "Bonnie, what happened?" She demanded, standing up. Bonnie ignored her and cleared her voice, "Give me your keys." Stefan angrily stood up and snarled, "Was it Damon?"

Bonnie didn't answer because she was scared she would cry again so she bit her lip and grabbed Elena's keys and ran out of the grill just as Damon was walking in at an extremely fast pace. Bonnie shoved past him and marched into the parking lot knowing he was right behind her.

"Bonnie, listen to me, please," He pleaded as she opened the car door. Bonnie ignored him as she got into the car, slammed the door shut, and shoved the key into the car. She started the engine and speeded out of the parking lot so fast Damon stared after her. He cursed and slammed his fist into the stone wall breaking it.

Damon looked at his bleeding knuckles with anger blazing in his eyes. He noticed how especially beautiful she had looked tonight and look what he did to her: he broke her heart. _Nice going, Damon, _he thought and he kicked the wall some more. He heard footsteps behind him and knew it was Stefan and Elena. He turned around as they glanced at his bloody knuckles and disheveled clothes.

"What did you do?" Elena said angrily. Damon glared at her and sped over to his car with his vampire speed and drove away before Stefan could even interfere. "Stefan, drive me to Bonnie's," Elena said hurriedly as she began walking to his car. Stefan sighed and walked to his car.

Bonnie parked her car into her driveway and got out, racing up the porch and into her house. She kicked off her heels and burst into her room, falling on her bed as she curled up hugging a pillow to her chest and sobbing into it. Bonnie held her stomach as she cried her heart out. Her vision was so blurry, it was a wonder she had made it home safely. She heard a noise at the window and she looked over at it. A crow was pecking at it. "Go away," Bonnie cried as she threw her pillow at the closed window and watched the crow fly away.

_I really want you to really want me_  
_ But I really don't know if you can do that_  
_ I know you want to know what's right_  
_ But I know it's so hard for you to do that_  
_ And time's running out as often it does_  
_ And often dictates that you can't do that_  
_ But fate can't break this feeling inside_  
_ That's burning up through my veins__  
_

_I Really Want You- James Blunt_

**Damon**

Damon pecked at the window, in his crow form and stared at Bonnie who had black streaks running down her cheeks. "Go away!" He heard her yell as his heart wrenched. He flew away wanting nothing more but to take back what he did. _This time I went too far, _Damon thought angrily.

Damon got back to the Salvatore residence and found that Stefan wasn't there. Damon stormed into his room and poured himself a glass of blood. He sat down on his chair and thought about Bonnie's face when she saw him. His hand gripped the glass so hard that the glass broke causing blood to spill onto his car. He yelled in frustration as he hurled the glass at his wall. He began hurling everything he had in his room at the wall until there was nothing in his room left to throw.

_Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over_  
_ Leave the lost and dead behind, nows your chance to run for cover_  
_ I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder_  
_ Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere_  
_ All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_

_ I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break_  
_ I Will shut the world away_  
_ I will not fall, I will not fade_  
_ I will take your breath away_

_I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin  
_

* * *

I know I know, you guys hate me now! I don't know why I chose to make things so complicated.

How will Damon fare without Bonnie and vice versa? What if Katherine comes along and they are no longer together? Will they both team up despite their awkwardness or will Katherine take advantage of this situation and take Bonnie/Damon for herself? Or even worse, kill them?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Not Coming Home

Chapter 8- Not Coming Home

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for such a late update! The only free time I have is after 12 am, and by then I'm completely exhausted. Thank you guys so much for the loving reviews and I really hope to reach a 100 reviews for this story in the next two chapters! Please help me and this story by reading and reviewing! I hope you guys love this chapter and have a great summer. I'm hoping to finish this story before the beginning of September.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. If Elena ends up with Damon and Bonnie gets less face-time in season 2, I'm completely going to quit watching it!

Songs: I Won't Be Left- Tegan and Sara, I'd hate to Be You When People Find Out What This Song is About- Mayday Parade, Not Coming Home- Maroon 5 (Thank you grooveshark!)

* * *

Elena pounded on the door to Bonnie's house and yelled, "Bonnie, open the door!" She tried the door, and to her surprise, it was open. She quickly entered and locked it behind her before running up the stairs and into Bonnie's room. She saw Bonnie sprawled on her bed heaving her stomach out into a garbage pail.

"Oh no," Elena moaned worriedly as she held Bonnie's hair back as she threw up. She rubbed her back and waited for her to settle down. Bonnie sat down on the floor next to Elena, still in her dress, and felt her eyes well up with tears again.

"Bonnie, don't cry anymore please, tell me what happened," Elena pleaded as she wiped away Bonnie's tears.

Bonnie hiccupped and pushed her tears away before staring at Elena and speaking emotionlessly. "I walked outside, heard noises, turned the corner towards the alley, and saw him making out with another girl. It was going to end up being more than just making out."

Elena stared at Bonnie in disbelief and whispered, "But, he loves you, why would he do that?" Bonnie shrugged and got up without a word. She tied her hair back and vanished into the bathroom as Elena sat on the floor trying to process this. She felt her phone ring and immediately answered it knowing it was Stefan. "Hey, how is she?" Stefan asked anxiously.

Elena sighed and said softly so Bonnie couldn't hear, "Not good. Damon cheated on her." Elena heard the screeching of breaks as Stefan's voice angrily barked into the phone, "What?" Elena winced as she held the phone away from her ear as Stefan returned to a much calmer state of mind.

"I'll speak to him," He said curtly as anger surged through his veins. _How dare he break her heart after all she's been through? _Stefan thought, seething.

Elena hung up the phone just as Bonnie came out of the bathroom, but the petite, caramel-skinned girl didn't notice. Her eyes appeared sunken and she had changed into her pajamas. Bonnie sat down on her bed and stared down at the blanket as her mind replayed the moment she had found Damon. She didn't even hear Elena talking to her.

"Bonnie, don't let him get you upset like this," Elena tried as she searched her mind for comforting lines, "He's not worth it, and you're way too good for him. At least now you know the selfish, cheating guy he is." Bonnie nodded absently as Elena sighed at her failed attempt.

"You know what hurts the most?" Bonnie spoke up bitterly. "What?" Elena asked softly. "He would have never told me if I hadn't found out. He would have left me in the dark and who's to say he hasn't been with any more girls?"

Elena didn't know how to respond so she stayed quiet and rubbed Bonnie's arm. "You honestly cannot let him control you like this. You have to show him you're above him, and that it doesn't bother you. Don't let him get the satisfaction of hurting you," Elena said angrily.

Bonnie nodded as she lifted her chin and met Elena's gaze. "I don't need him, and he will _not _distract me from killing Katherine. Unfortunately, the only way we can kill her is if we're in the same room. What do I do, Elena?"

Again, Elena had no real response. "I'll ask Stefan if there's some other way," Elena mumbled hesitantly but deep down inside, they knew Damon and Bonnie would have to kill her together.

-Salvatore House-

Stefan burst into the house in absolute rage. He hasn't been this angry in a long time. He ran upstairs and threw Damon's door open. Stefan had Damon pressed up against the wall in a choking grip before Damon could even acknowledge his presence.

To Stefan's surprise, Damon did not retaliate, even though he could have thrown Stefan off, and hung under Stefan's grip limply not even meeting his gaze. Stefan released his grip in shock and watched as Damon slumped to the floor and vacantly stared into the fireplace.

Stefan took a moment to warily take in the destroyed room and eyed Damon.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

Damon didn't answer for a minute but then he softly spoke up in a battered voice. "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" Stefan snarled, feeling his temper on the edge of breaking loose.

"I don't know," Damon repeated hollowly, "I was hungry so I went outside to look for a prey. I found her and she kissed me. I couldn't break her hold over me, I was fully aware of what I was doing, but I just couldn't stop." Stefan stood quietly staring at the flames and felt his anger boil.

"At least, this time you can't blame your heart break on me," Stefan hissed angrily, "you did this one to yourself. " He turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the room.

When he was in his own room, Stefan heard his phone ring once and quickly answered it. "Hi," Stefan breathed unevenly. "Are you okay?" Elena asked concerned, "What did he say?" Stefan sighed as he paced the length of his room while rubbing his temple. "He said it was an act of impulse. A mistake that he regrets," Stefan answered.

"Bonnie will never forgive him…" Elena trailed off.

Stefan nodded to himself in agreement. "Katherine is somewhere around too. How is she?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie agreed that she wouldn't let this affect her focus on Katherine. She's as okay as she can be, she's sleeping right now. I'll stay with her for tonight but she agreed to come over tomorrow to talk to you about Katherine as long she doesn't have to see him."

"But that's impossible," Stefan said frustrated, "He's not going to be leaving the house anytime soon. He's depressed."

Elena grumbled and muttered under her breath, "HE'S depressed? Him?" Elena scoffed before continuing, "He wasn't the one heaving his guts out and crying till his eyes were swollen."

Stefan winced as he imagined Bonnie doing that. He sighed and whispered, "I won't tell him that Bonnie is coming tomorrow, or else he'll try to talk to her which is clearly what she doesn't want. I think its better that way; they need to cool off. If you don't tell her he's here, then she won't object to coming. I really need to speak to her." Elena quickly agreed to this as there was no other way around it.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Elena sighed tiredly as she watched Bonnie's sleeping figure rise up and down. "I know," Stefan answered, "I know."

* * *

Please review and read! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and sorry for the late update again.

Will Damon try to talk to Bonnie anyway or will he give up knowing he screwed up big time? Will he try to defeat Katherine on his own because he doesn't want hurt Bonnie anymore? Or will the two work together and get past their differences? Will their love last? Find out soon!


	9. Signal Fire

Chapter 9-Signal Fire

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, it honestly was an amazing feeling to open my inbox and see all those mails sitting there. Please continue reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs: Many of Horrors- Biffy Clyro, Stare at the Sun- Thrice, Signal Fire- Snow Patrol

* * *

Bonnie sat up in her bed and stretched as sunlight flooded through the window and splashed onto her blanket. She sighed and froze as the previous night came into her vision. Bonnie's heart dropped and felt heavy as she got out of bed. She smelled pancakes and with that, she hurriedly brushed her teeth and went down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen where Elena was pouring batter onto a pan. Elena turned towards her and pushed a plate of stacked pancakes towards her which Bonnie took gratefully. "How are you?" Elena asked, concerned. Bonnie shrugged wordlessly and shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth.

Elena sighed as she finished her last pancake and sat down in front of Bonnie. "After you're done eating, Stefan asked if we could come over to talk about Katherine," Elena said softly. Bonnie's fork froze at the thought of going to their house. Elena mistook her hesitance for resentment against Stefan and quickly spoke, "Bonnie, Stefan is beyond angry at what happened," Elena whispered reassuringly.

Bonnie nodded and pushed her unfinished plate away. "I just can't believe it," Bonnie whispered, "I really thought he was it."

Elena nodded as she began clearing away the plates. "Better you found out now, then later."

Bonnie nodded and went off to the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water cascaded over her body, she declared to herself that she wouldn't be another victim of Damon Salvatore's antics. She came out of the shower, brushed her hair, and went down stairs where Elena was lounging on the couch with a magazine.

"You're lucky," Bonnie murmured, "Don't let Stefan go." Elena smiled at her gratefully and grabbed the car keys. "I hope you didn't mind but Stefan brought your car over last night so we'd have a way of getting there," Elena said as she locked the door behind her and tossed the keys to Bonnie who got into the car seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Of course not," Bonnie said as she raked a hand through her hair and sighed at her tired appearance in the rearview mirror.

They drove off and within minutes, Bonnie and Elena were knocking at the Salvatore boarding house. "Are you sure he isn't here?" Bonnie whispered nervously, as she chewed her lip. Elena didn't respond as Stefan swung open the door.

The reason he had invited Bonnie over so early in the morning is because he knew there was a less likely chance that Damon would be awake.

As soon as Bonnie stepped into the house, Stefan enveloped her into a bear hug and rubbed her back. Bonnie took in his comforting, brotherly smell and hugged him back tightly before he stepped away to allow her space. They proceeded into the living room where they all sat down.

"So…" Bonnie nervously started.

"Bonnie, you already understand that without him, you cannot defeat her on your own," Stefan said as he shook his head. "How about if you and I do it?" Bonnie asked hopefully. Again, Stefan shook his head. "Animal blood."

"She's going to completely take advantage of you in this situation," Stefan murmured worriedly. "So I have to do it with him, huh?" Bonnie said weakly. Stefan nodded as Elena squeezed her hand comfortingly. "If you guys can somehow call peace until she's gone…that would be great. You obviously do not have to like him or be nice to him while you two are working together," Stefan said hastily as he watched Bonnie's figure slump.

"I'm not sure if I can even be in the same room as him," Bonnie murmured as her eyes welled up with tears. Stefan nodded understandingly and felt his heart ache for the petite girl. "But you do need to talk to him…" Stefan trailed off.

As if on cue, Stefan's spine stiffened and Elena sat up angrily as they both stared behind Bonnie with hatred in their eyes. Bonnie noticed their tense postures and slowly turned around expecting Katherine to be there. Instead, Damon Salvatore was walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes. He turned and immediately stopped as he saw Bonnie sitting down on the couch. He took in her exhausted appearance and felt guilt consume his heart.

Awkward silence filled the room as Bonnie stood up quickly and mumbled, "I have to go." She made her way to the door but bumped into a hard chest. She blinked and stared up at Damon who was looking down at her with desperate eyes. "Please talk to me," Damon whispered brokenly.

Bonnie stared down at her shoes before sighing and turning around to walk back to the couch. She sat down as she nodded to Stefan and Elena that she'd be alright. They quietly left the room and left the two ex-lovers to talk amongst themselves. Damon sat down in front of Bonnie and stared at her. She kept her gaze on her fingernails. "You aren't talking to me," Damon whispered.

Bonnie's temper quickly rose as she snapped, "You want _me _to talk to you? You're the one who's supposed to be fucking _talking._" Damon winced at her harsh tone and mumbled, "I deserve that." "And much more," Bonnie retorted as silence filled the room.

"Just tell me why," Bonnie said bluntly. Damon sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. It was like she had this control over me." Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Did you even know her?" Damon shook his head as Bonnie snorted with disgust. "I just want to let you know that I will not become another one of your victims. I am done with _this," _Bonnie said harshly as she pointed to her and him. "Forever," Bonnie added bitterly.

"You would've never fucking told me if I hadn't seen. Damon, I thought you were capable of loving but you seem to love disappointing the few people who believe in you. It's what you do best," Bonnie said softly, "But it was my fault to even trust you in the first place. I should've never given you my heart. Everything to you is a fucking game. But I'm not interested in playing anymore. "

Damon stared at her miserably as he realized she was serious. "What can I do to get your trust back?" Damon asked pleadingly. Bonnie shrugged. "Have there been others?" Bonnie asked hollowly as she refused to look at him. Damon quickly shook his head. "Never."

Suddenly, Bonnie's back arched as she felt herself being sucked out of the room and placed into another world_. _

"_What?" Katherine screeched as a vampire told her of Isabella's death. "How dare they?" Katherine said, seething as she angrily smashed her glass against the wall. The vampire stayed silent in fear of her wrath. Katherine felt her anger subside and a sweet, evil smile come across her face. "That's alright. I'll go myself and claim those two. If not, I'll kill them," Katherine murmured more to herself. "Pack my bags, and book me a ticket. I'm going to Mystic Falls Thursday." _

Bonnie felt herself being drawn out of the world again as she found herself sitting in the Salvatore living room with Damon rubbing her back soothingly. "Bonnie, what happened? " Damon asked worriedly.

Bonnie jerked away from his hand and got up to sit far away from him. Damon withdrew his hand to his lap quietly as she spoke. "Katherine's on her way. She'll be here Thursday. "

They both stared at each other as they realized they had three days. Three days to call a truce or three days to distance themselves from each other and find another way to finish her.

* * *

I hope you guys all liked it! Review if you want to slap Damon for hurting Bonnie!


	10. Beauty of the Dark

Chapter 10- Beauty of the Dark

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Please enjoy and thank you to all the reviewers! Let's break 100 reviews (: !

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs: Death – White Lies, Beauty of the Dark- Mads Langer

* * *

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her temple frustrated as she broke their awkward silence. "Look, the important thing is that she needs to die. We both know we can't do it on our own," Bonnie said grumbling. "Or trust me, I already would have," She added darkly. Damon felt a pang of sadness run through him at the thought of her not even wanting to be near him.

"So what do you want to do?" Damon asked softly. Bonnie scowled before crossing her arms and answering coldly, "What do you think we should do? You need my powers and I need your agility. We need to work together."

Damon felt a surge of joy run through him as he realized there was still a chance to fight for her. "But, listen to me, if you try anything funny, I will light you on fire," Bonnie said quietly as she stormed off to the kitchen leaving a very irritated Damon. _This is going to be hard, _he thought rubbing his face, _and I will find out why the hell I was kissing that girl. I know it wasn't me. _

Stefan walked back into the room and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Katherine's coming. Three days," Damon said softly running his hand through his hair, "we agreed to work together." Stefan nodded with a relieved expression on his face. "Damon, if that wasn't you in the alley, then you have to find out what it was. That's the only way she'll forgive you." Damon nodded silently. _As if I didn't have enough to deal with, _Damon thought as he sighed and got up from the couch. _Life is always fucking with me, _he thought darkly before walking upstairs to his room.

-The Kitchen-

Elena quietly stared at Bonnie who had just stormed in seething. She munched on her carrot as she watched Bonnie about to explode. "God, I hate him!" Bonnie growled as she clenched her fists.

"I know and you should," Elena said sympathetically. Bonnie sighed and looked at her watch. "I better leave. I need to practice my magic. I have three days."

"Three days for what?" Elena asked being left out of the loop.

"Oh. Katherine's coming in three days," Bonnie said calmly.

Elena choked on her carrot before swallowing it down with a gulp of water. "What?" Elena exclaimed, "Are you and Damon up for it?" Bonnie nodded before adding, "But I'm not going to be nice about it."

Elena relaxed a bit as an idea popped into her bed. "Hey, stay a few hours. Practice your magic here," Elena said brightly. Truthfully, Elena didn't want Bonnie to be alone and depressed.

Bonnie hesitated as Elena made up her mind for her and tugged her towards the stairs. "I'll show you to an empty room you can practice in," Elena said softly as she walked down the hall towards the guest room.

"Elena, I really shouldn't, I don't feel right," Bonnie protested. Elena walked into the room and heard Bonnie gasp behind her. "Yeah, it's beautiful," Elena breathed. The Salvatore brothers were known for their great taste. Bonnie marveled at the polished wooden floors and the cozy looking bed.

Bonnie turned to Elena and muttered gratefully, "Thank you." Elena nodded before singing while walking out of the room, "Yell if you need anything. I'll call you down for lunch later."

Bonnie sat down on the bed and looked around the room wondering what it'd be like to live with a Salvatore. She quickly erased that idea from her head as she opened her bag and pulled out her grandmother's and great-grandmother's grimoires.

"Maybe I should start with my grandmother's considering Katherine didn't know her spells," Bonnie murmured to herself. Within minutes, she was ruling out possible spells and circling ones that would work.

_**Damon**_

Damon walked out of his room thirty minutes later after having cooled down and was surprised to hear Bonnie's voice chanting Latin. He quietly walked to the room not wanting to disturb her.

He leaned against the doorframe to the guest room and watched Bonnie arch her fingers in the air and mutter spells. A ring of fire, since that was her main element, circled her while she was sitting cross-legged and Damon never thought she looked more stunning. He felt his heart ache at the thought of her soft lips against him and her slender fingers entwined with his.

_It's not over yet, _Damon thought fiercely, _I'll fight till the glimmer of hope in her eyes fades. _Bonnie ended her spell and sighed as she realized that wasn't the right one.

Suddenly, she noticed someone in the doorway and being startled; she held up her hand and flung the person against the wall. Damon groaned as his back met the wall and watched as realization crossed Bonnie's face.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked coldly as she still held him against the wall.

"Nothing, I was just watching," Damon said defensively. Bonnie felt her face soften and she released him from her grip. He fell to the floor on his feet and adjusted his shirt, huffing. He wasn't used to being controlled like that.

Seeing her broken figure on the bed, he desperately said, "Bonnie, isn't there some kind of spell you can do that can prove I love you? Something that'll show whatever happened in the alley wasn't my fault?" Damon looked at her hopelessly and he heard that absurd idea being tested in her mind.

"Actually, yeah," Bonnie said slowly, "there is a spell."

* * *

Ah, sorry that this is so short! I'm sort of lacking inspiration right now! Please review and tell me what you think :]


	11. I Never Told You

Chapter 11-I Never Told You

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

Songs-I Never Told You – Colbie Caillat

* * *

Bonnie stared at Damon as the idea settled in his head. "Are you serious?" He asked dumbfounded as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed in front of her. He didn't miss the fact that she scooted far away from him. He swallowed the guilt he felt and looked down at the blanket. Silence filled the room as Bonnie thought of the spell.

"Yeah. I'll need a few things from you. But Damon," Bonnie struggled to say, "I shouldn't _need _a damn spell to prove things, I should be able to trust you." Damon nodded as he stared into her eyes. The amount of pain that he found in her eyes forced him to look back down at the bed. "What do you need?" Damon asked softly. "A vial of your blood, a white candle, and red paper." Damon nodded and went out of the room. Bonnie sighed and rubbed her neck. "Please don't let him be lying," Bonnie whispered to herself.

Within 10 minutes, Damon was back with everything she asked for except his blood. Bonnie settled herself on the floor cross-legged and set the candle standing up on her right, her metal pentacle in front of her and wrote Damon's name on the red paper. Damon sat down in front of her.

"I need your blood," Bonnie said softly. Damon bit his wrist and held it out for her. Bonnie wiped some of the blood off of his wrist with her finger and traced Damon's name on the red piece of paper. She repeated this three times before sliding the red paper underneath her metal pentacle.

Bonnie stared at the candle and watched it light. Damon watched with curiosity. "I conjure thee to give thy truth unto me (I didn't write this line, it's on Google)," Bonnie chanted in Latin three times as Bonnie reached over and grabbed Damon's hand. "I seek the truth and nothing but the truth," Bonnie finished as she watched Damon's eyes glaze over and another voice come out of his mouth.

"I will speak the truth and nothing but the truth," Damon answered mechanically. "Tell me what happened the night we all went to the Grill," Bonnie said smoothly. Her heart pounded within her chest.

"I went outside to feed and found a girl. I coaxed her into an alley and when I was about to bite her, she placed my hand on her thigh and she started kissing me. I couldn't stop. I wanted it to, I couldn't do that to Bonnie, and I love her so much. It's like she had put a spell over me. It's like she wasn't human. That is the truth," Damon said somberly.

Bonnie stared into his eyes in shock as she realized he was telling the truth. But what could compel a _vampire? _Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she was hell bent on finding out. Bonnie let go of his hand and watched him as he blinked his eyes and regained control.

Bonnie blew out the candle; put away the pentacle and the red piece of paper. "Well?" Damon asked anxiously, "Am I telling the truth?" Bonnie nodded as she placed her hands on her lip guiltily. Damon looked satisfied and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said softly as her voice cracked and tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Hey, shhh, you had every right to not trust me," Damon whispered as he reached over and placed her on his lap so her legs were on either side of him. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie whispered again as she stared down and wiped away the tears that were coming down at a steady pace. "Please stop crying?" Damon begged quietly as he felt his heart twist. He quickly kissed away all the tears that were descending down her face as he cradled her face in his hands.

Bonnie sniffled and looked into his eyes. Damon lost all inhibition and wanted to wipe away all traces of her unhappiness. He quickly bent in and caught her lip in between his, kissing her slowly and softly. She snaked her hands into his raven colored hair and brought him closer as he kissed deeper and harder. Running out of air, Bonnie pulled away and breathed heavily.

"I was so scared that I lost you," Bonnie mumbled. "Never," Damon whispered. "She wasn't human," Bonnie said suddenly. "Who?" Damon asked in confusion. Truthfully, he was just happy that Bonnie was in his arms again.

"The girl you kissed," Bonnie answered. Her stomach turned with jealousy."You mean the girl who kissed me," Damon corrected, "What was she?"

"I don't know but I'll find out," Bonnie answered venomously. Damon chuckled and kissed his way up to her ear. "You're hot when you're jealous," Damon whispered as he playfully bit her ear.

Bonnie blushed and said defensively, "Yeah, well no one gets in between me and my man," Bonnie said grinning. Damon laughed and answered seriously, "No one ever will."

"Let me go into your memory and see her aura, please?" Bonnie asked softly knowing he wouldn't approve. Like predicted, Damon frowned and argued, "She isn't worth it, forget about her." Frankly, he was worried about Bonnie seeing things he did in the past. "What if she's working with Katherine?" Bonnie asked angrily. Damon sighed and gave into her as he twirled a curl.

Bonnie smiled brightly and kissed his nose before chanting a quick spell and surging into his mind. She went directly to the memory she wanted and frowned as she saw them kissing. It sickened her. She quickly walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie suddenly saw black, red, and green. She gasped and pulled back. She quickly retreated out of his memory by chanting a spell. Seeing him recollect himself, Bonnie pulled out her grandmother's grimoire and rummaged through it. She found the aura section she had read about and quickly scanned it for the colors that she saw.

All the way at the bottom of the list, under Rare, was written "Black, Red, Green – Supernatural – Succubus Witch." Shutting the book, she stared at Damon who gave her a questioning stare. "She's a succubus and a witch. No ties to Katherine from what I could tell. She was just trying to feed off your energy," Bonnie muttered in disbelief.

"What's with hybrids these days?" Damon scoffed, remembering the girl and Isabella. Bonnie shrugged and settled herself back on Damon's lap. "I shouldn't be saying that, we might have a hybrid baby too one day. Vampire and witch. Vamitch," Damon remarked thoughtfully as he tucked her into his arms.

Bonnie smacked him playfully as she chuckled at his nickname for a vamp-witch baby. "Vampires can't impregnate, this isn't Twilight," Bonnie chided. Damon laughed as she cuddled deeper into his chest. Bonnie smiled feeling his tight arms around her and a kiss on top of her head. _This is how it is supposed to be, _she thought blissfully.

* * *

Alright, before people start pouncing on me, there will be no vamitch baby, I am against the idea that vampires can impregnate. Also, I will not write a Delena fic. I just hate the pairing. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	12. Irresistible

Chapter 12-

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. Btw, season 2 promo looks horrible; Elena and Damon better not get together. I hope Bonnie is in the premiere. Also, thank you to some of you guys agreeing on me about the Delena pairing. Btw, **this chapter is fluff and pointless - I needed to get away from the moody broody stuff before I end up like Stefan lol! **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs-Club Can't Handle Me- Flo Rida, Shut It Down- Pitbull feat Akon, Hotel Room Service- Pitbull, Irresistible- Wisin y Yandel

* * *

Bonnie and Damon walked into the kitchen laughing as Bonnie clung to his arm. Elena raised an eyebrow and stared at them as she prepared lunch. "I see you two have made up?" Stefan asked as he pecked Elena on the cheek and joined her in staring at the laughing couple.

"Yup," Bonnie giggled, "I did a truth spell and it turns out a succubus-witch had gotten to him." Elena frowned and muttered, "What else is there in this world?" "You don't want to know," Bonnie shuddered while thinking, "You really don't."

The four of them munched on their lunches as Damon couldn't help but feel his heart soar. _She's mine again, _Damon thought happily, _and I'll kill anyone else who comes in between us._

Bonnie caught his gaze and smiled at him. Damon couldn't help but push his plate away and stare at his beauty munching on her carrot. "So you guys ready for Katherine?" Stefan asked clearing his throat. Bonnie nodded to Damon's surprise. "Yeah I have a couple of spells in mind," Bonnie said bashfully as the two men looked at her with approval, "but Damon and you need to be quick. I don't know how long they'll last." "We will be," Damon said grimly.

Bonnie got up and put her plate away sighing. "Now we just wait," Elena said nervously. "Who's to say we can't enjoy ourselves?" Damon asked grinning. Bonnie raised an eyebrow as Stefan stopped eating and Elena stared at him. "We all need to be together," Bonnie mentioned. Damon nodded and said, "And we will. But the last time we went out was well…things didn't go well. Let's try again?"

"Let's go clubbing," Elena said excitedly as Bonnie glared at her. "No, Damon can't be around other women," Bonnie taunted. Damon scowled wanting her to trust him again and answered, "No, let's go." "Well it's too early now," Stefan noted, "but you guys take forever to get ready so go start now?"

Damon scowled as Stefan was referring to him as well. Elena nodded as Bonnie helped clear the dishes. "No, we'll do it," Damon said as Stefan snatched the dishes out of Elena's hands. Bonnie smiled at him and kissed Damon on his lips. His stomach flipped as he mentally agreed to do the dishes every night if she kissed him after.

He looked at her back and the sway of her hips as she walked away and up the stairs. Damon shook his head to snap out of his trance and walked into the kitchen to do the dishes with his brother.

Later that evening Damon and Stefan restlessly lounged in the living room as they girls were _still _getting dressed. "This better be worth it," Damon grumbled. Just then the two girls walked down the stairs and their jaws dropped.

Elena was wearing a deep purple strapless dress and purple heels while Bonnie was wearing a tight strappy black dress that clearly defined her hips and small waist with black pumps. "Let's go?" Elena said with a smirk. Bonnie blushed as Damon caught her eye and gave her such a look that her insides melted.

Stefan nodded as he finally shut his mouth and grabbed his eyes. The four of them climbed into the car as Damon couldn't let his eyes leave her. The witch looked fucking _hot_. He'd definitely have to be on the look out for any men tonight.

Stefan pulled into the parking lot and they all exited the car and walked towards the club doors. "Hey Gerard," Damon greeted as he brotherly hugged the bouncer at the front of the club. "Damon," the bouncer said laughing as he hugged him back, "long time no see." The whole line that was impatiently waiting looked enviously at the four as the bouncer let them go in.

"V.I.P guys, sorry," the bouncer said to the crowd as he shrugged.

Damon chuckled and pulled Bonnie to his side and Stefan did the same. Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes as they both knew what the brothers were doing- marking what was theirs. Men stared at Bonnie as Damon wrapped an arm around her waist possessively and lead her through the crowd of sweaty bodies.

Bonnie heard the song "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida come on and everyone cheered. Damon let Bonnie slid into the booth as he slid in after her. "What do you girls want?" Damon asked as Stefan stood up with him.

"Ummm, I'll have tequila," Elena murmured as Bonnie shrugged and said, "Sex on the beach is good." "If you wanted sex on the beach, all you had to do is say so, Bonnie," Damon exaggerated as he grinned at her. "Lame, Damon," Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes and giggled anyway. Damon and Stefan walked away leaving Elena and Bonnie to themselves.

A few minutes later, a man stopped in front of their table and murmured, "Well you guys look like you could use some company," He suggested flirtatiously. "No, I think we're fine," Bonnie said loudly as she glared at the man. "I like feisty," the man teased as he waggled his eyebrows. Bonnie made a face of disgust and Elena replied, "I'm sure you do. Leave. We're not single."

"Where are your men?" The man asked as he leered in front of Elena. "Do we have a problem here?" A voice behind him asked coolly. As soon as the man turned to face the new voice, Damon caught his eyes and compelled him to leave the club and not bother them again.

"I wish I could've killed him," Damon growled as he slid into the booth with her drink. Bonnie whispered, "Relax," and gulped down her drink while all of them looked at her with surprise. "My little witch is an alcoholic? We couldn't be more meant for each other," Damon beamed.

Bonnie blushed and got up declaring, "I want to dance." "I don't," Damon said evenly as he sipped his drink. Bonnie scowled and said angrily, "Fine, I'll just go find someone else then." She whirled around and stormed off.

Before Bonnie could even make it to the dance floor, cool fingers wrapped around her wrist and she immediately smiled knowing it was Damon. The DJ changed the song and played 'Shut It Down" by Pitbull and Akon. Bonnie turned around to face Damon as she slung her arms around his neck as Damon growled and pulled her hips to his. Bonnie started swaying her hips to the beat and closed her eyes as the music swam over her.

She turned around and pressed her back to Damon's chest and shook her hips against him as he tightened his hands around her waist. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "I never knew you had _this _in you." Bonnie blushed and smirked whispering, "There's lots that you don't know about me." Bonnie grinned at his silence and purposely moved her butt against his groin. Damon flattened his hand against her stomach to press her harder towards him. Bonnie felt his lips moving down her neck and felt shivers run up and down her spine.

Elena and Stefan swam into her view and she pulled away from Damon as she grabbed Elena and started dancing with her as a Pitbull's Hotel Room Service blasted through the speakers. Damon and Stefan laughed at their girlfriend's silliness as they pulled the girls back to them.

Bonnie grinned as she threw her arms around Damon and gazed into his eyes which were beaming with approval and arousal. The rest of the night flew by and around 2 in the morning, Stefan drove them back to the house because he hadn't had anything to drink.

All of four them burst into the house with Bonnie and Elena belting the lyrics of Hotel Room Service. Damon and Stefan smirked at them while shaking their head. Two drinks could get the petite girls completely wasted.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Damon said as he carried Bonnie bridal-style up the stairs. He hesitated as he debated whether to set her on her own bed or his. He decided hers for the best and gently settled her down on the bed.

He removed her shoes and gently rubbed her feet as Bonnie was already fading in and out of sleep. He pulled the covers up and kissed her softly turning to leave when he felt Bonnie's hand wrapped around his arm. He turned back to look at her and watched her mumble incoherently, "Stay with me."

She scooted back on the bed to give him some space. Damon chuckled and slipped his jacket off as he slid into her warm bed and brought her tiny body close to his. Bonnie snuggled into his hard chest and drifted off into sleep as Damon stared down at her angelic face and thought, _yeah, I'm never going to lose her again.o  
_

_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! It was fluff and unnecessary for the story but I wanted some fun between them. Please review!**  
_


	13. All That I'm Asking For

Chapter 13-All That I'm Asking For

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! This story will be over before Sept 8 so only a few more chapters left! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or All That I'm Asking For by Lifehouse

Songs: All That I'm Asking For- Lifehouse (love this song! it's totally bamon)

It was Wednesday night and Bonnie was gnawing on one of her nails nervously as Damon flipped through a magazine quietly and Stefan paced in front of her. The only sound that could be heard was the silent crunching of the carrots Elena was munching on.

"So guys, you know the plan right?" Stefan asked for the millionth time. Damon rolled his eyes and tossed the magazine aside. "Yes, _brother, _I don't know why you're worrying. It' one vampire against two plus one witch," Damon answered.

"This is Katherine we're talking about," Bonnie muttered. "So Bonnie, what spell are you using again?" Stefan asked wanting to double check if it was Katherine-proof.

"My grandmother made it. Not Emily, so it'll work," Bonnie reassured, "This spell in combination with another one will slow her down and tighten her veins so she won't be able to move. After I'm done with the ritual, I will put a spell lock on it so she can't get out of it. But you two need to make sure she doesn't get to me before I've done the spell."

"She won't ever touch you," Damon reassured her now. Bonnie smiled half-heartedly as she hugged her knees to her chest on the couch and felt Damon snake an arm around her waist and bring her closer.

Stefan nodded and replied, "I'll feed on Elena's blood tonight. She's going to hide in our …cell downstairs. She's put vervain all around it so no matter what happens…she'll be safe."

Elena frowned at the sound of this and was about to speak up when Bonnie spoke, "Do you really think Katherine's going to be by herself? What if there's more than one vampire? If there is, there's no way I can make sure the spell won't affect you two."

"I don't think she knows you're working with us," Damon said. "She also didn't know Isabella was dead until someone told her. How did that someone find out?" Bonnie pointed out.

Silence washed over the room as realization struck them. Bonnie grabbed a notepad from the coffee table and wrote hurriedly, "How do we know we're not being watched right now?"

All three of them looked at each other as Damon stood up and walked over to the window. "I'm going to fly around this house," He mouthed to Stefan as he transformed and launched out of the window.

"We need a backup spell," Stefan wrote down. Bonnie nodded as she began flipped through her grandmother's grimoire. She stopped at a bookmarked page and frowned.

"There's this one," Bonnie said nervously, "But it's difficult. I'm not strong enough." "What's the worst that could happen?" Stefan pressed. "I die…one of you dies by accident….we all die," Bonnie said softly.

"Well if this is the next potent one, then keep it as a backup…if we use it, there's at least a chance. If we don't, then there is no chance," Stefan reasoned.

Damon flew back through a window and morphed into a human. "Nothing," He said frustrated, "I heard someone but they took off. I put fog in the woods as a warning." Bonnie abruptly shut the book and smiled. She didn't want Damon to know about this spell. If anything endangered her life, he'd be pissed.

Elena yawned and Stefan took that as a sign that they all needed rest. "Let's get to bed. There's no point in losing sleep and being less powerful tomorrow. Everyone up at 6. Katherine's not a morning person from what I remember so we won't be surprised," Stefan said calmly.

Damon nodded in agreement as Stefan carried Elena who was already sleeping from the couch and up the stairs. Bonnie followed behind with Damon after her. He shut off all the lights except the kitchen light so anyone who was watching would think they were still up.

Stefan and Elena disappeared into their room and Bonnie walked down the hall to her guest room and opened the door.

Damon felt a pang of hurt and disappointment strike his heart that she didn't want to share his bed. He put on his best poker face and quickly kissed Bonnie on her lips before vanishing into his own room leaving Bonnie confused. _That was fast, _she thought.

She walked to her bed and quickly fell on it, falling fast asleep. Damon, on the other hand, went to his room and laid down staring at the wall being unable to sleep. He _was _a creature of the night.

At about 3 am, Damon fell into a light sleep at last. Meanwhile, Bonnie jolted up in her bed and glanced at her clock. 3:30 am. _What a horrible dream, _she thought as she rubbed her racing heart.

She lay back down but couldn't shake this horrid feeling that something was about to happen. Finally, she got up and tiptoed down the hall to Damon's room. She opened the door and walked silently over to his bed. She smiled as she saw Damon sleeping soundly on his tummy.

She softly sat down on the bed and whispered while rubbing his back, "Damon?"

He opened his eyes slightly and mumbled sleepily, "Bonnie?" He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back alert and tense, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," she confessed. Damon smiled as he held his blanket up allowing her to slide in next to him. She snuggled into his cool, hard chest and breathed out. "Why didn't you sleep with me before?" Damon asked at last.

"I figured you didn't want me to. You don't like clingy girls," Bonnie said shrugging. "I'll always want you," Damon murmured as he felt sleeping taking over his body. "Me too," He heard Bonnie say sleepily as she kissed his Adam's apple softly.

_now we walk together _  
_knowing where we've been _  
_knowing mistakes are being mistaken again _  
_it's in the past tense _  
_there is no making sense of it now _

_all that i'm asking for _  
_is that you need nothing more _  
_and nothing comes in between _  
_our love and it's fragile, see _

_all that i'm asking for _  
_you're all that i'm asking for_

* * *

Sorry for it being short! Katherine's arrival + fight in the next chapter! Review please!


	14. Dear Agony

Chapter 14-Dear Agony

A/N: Hey guys! This is the moment you've all been waiting for! Unfortunately this story will end on Chapter 16 so please enjoy and review! This is the longest chapter I've written – 5 pgs on MS Word, most of my chapters are 3. I hope you guys enjoy reading this because I loved writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

Songs-One Step Closer- Linkin Park, Papercut-Linkin Park (when Katherine drains the human in the alley), Phobia-Breaking Benjamin (when Damon saves Bonnie), Give Me A Sign- Breaking Benjamin (When Stefan and Elena come out of the basement till they all go outside), Dear Agony- Breaking Benjamin (When they are in the backyard until the end)

I recommend you guys all listen to these songs while reading to set the mood.

* * *

Katherine exited from the airport in Mystic Falls and pulled her shades over her eyes and smirked. "Hello, Mystic Falls," She murmured as she rolled her suitcase towards a car that was waiting for her in the shade. She glanced at the huge Rolex watch outside of the airport. It was 2 pm. _Perfect, _she thought, _enough time to get settled in, find a snack, and claim what is mine. _

_

* * *

_**Salvatore House**

Bonnie chewed on her lip nervously thinking about Elena. She was sitting inside of her vervain-protected cell frustrated that she couldn't help her best friend or lover.

"You sure she'll be safe down there?" She asked Stefan who was jogging up the stairs from checking on Elena for the millionth time. Damon was sharpening a stake and setting them up in various corners of the house so that no matter where either brother was thrown, they'd have access to one.

Stefan nodded and rubbed Bonnie's shoulder. "Got the spells memorized?" He asked softly. "Spells? As in more than one?" Damon asked as he raised an eyebrow. "He meant spell," Bonnie reassured as she darted a glanced towards Stefan, "and yes, I do."

"We're going to win," Bonnie reassured both of the men who were silently thinking. Damon walked over to Bonnie and placed a kiss on her head. She sighed and rubbed his arm as she stared at the clock. It was 3 pm.

* * *

**Katherine**

She licked her lips for any trace of blood and felt the dark veins around her eyes vanish. She tossed the body into the deserted dumpster and started to walk away when she heard chuckles.

Katherine stopped in her tracks and began to smirk. "Gerard," she greeted happily as she turned around and came face to face with a vampire-witch who had agreed to help her in killing the Salvatore brothers if the situation did not go according to her plan.

"Katherine," The man said smirking with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Damon Salvatore had drained a woman he had loved and he had jumped at the chance to fight him when Katherine had told him over the phone.

Katherine walked towards him slowly as she licked her lips and whispered lowly, "I've forgotten how delicious you look." "It's been 23 years," He growled playfully as he pushed her against the wall.

Katherine laughed even though she knew she could easily kill him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Show me what I've been missing?" She whispered playfully as her fangs came out and eyes darkened.

"Gladly," He murmured as he pressed his body against hers and kissed her roughly and passionately. Katherine moaned as she felt his rough hands explore her body and his tongue curl around her fang as they both fought for dominance.

Katherine suddenly threw him against the opposite wall in the tight alley and licked her lips. "Now, let's not get carried away," Katherine murmured. Gerard nodded as he wiped his mouth and stared at her hungrily. "What time do you want me there?" He asked.

"6," Katherine replied promptly before walking away. "Don't be late," She yelled without even a backward glance. By the time she turned the corner, Gerard was gone. "Bonnie is going to have a run for her money," Katherine murmured as she unlocked her car and climbed in.

* * *

Salvatore House

"Bonnie, can I talk to you?"Damon asked quietly as he glanced back at Stefan who was preoccupied with a book, "in private." Bonnie looked up from her grimoire at him and nodded, looking concerned. He walked into the kitchen with Bonnie following behind.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms over her chest worriedly.

"If anything goes wrong in this fight, I want you to know that in my whole existence, I've never truly loved anyone except you and I'm so grateful for you being in my-"Damon was cut off by Bonnie who placed a hand over his mouth.

She glared at him angrily and said, "What happened to the cocky, conceited Damon I used to know?" Damon chuckled and kissed her hand and removed it from his mouth and held it against his chest.

"He's still here, but I just need you to know," He whispered, his voice becoming desperate, "that I love you so much and you've helped me change when no one thought I could. You've shown me what it feels to love and to be loved back."

"Damon, stop," Bonnie said warningly, as the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. She blinked hurriedly and couldn't help but let a few tears drop from her eyes. "Great, now I've made you cry," Damon sighed and wiped away her tears.

"Listen to me," she whispered lowly, "nothing is going to happen to you or me. We are all going to live. We will win. Just trust me okay?" Damon couldn't help but accept defeat as he sighed and just nodded.

He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply and passionately as if he were kissing her for the last time. Bonnie grabbed his hair pulling him closer desperately searching for reassurance from him.

She pulled away short of breath and heard him chuckle. "I'm sorry, you're right, we are going to win," He whispered into her ear. Bonnie sighed and pressed her face into her chest with relief. She glanced at the clock. 5:30 pm.

* * *

**Katherine and Gerard**

"Ready?" Katherine asked Gerard. "I was born ready," He replied grimly. Katherine straightened her jacket and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**Salvatore House**

All three of them froze as they heard the doorbell ring. Damon nodded to Bonnie who silently ran to the other room so she wouldn't be seen immediately.

Stefan walked over to the door and pretended to appear surprised. He opened the door and saw his worst nightmare in front of him with another man. From the looks, Stefan could tell he wasn't completely vampire and so could Damon.

"Stefan," Katherine greeted cheerfully. "Katherine, what a surprise," Stefan murmured as Katherine squeezed past him. He allowed the man in and closed the door behind him.

Katherine entered the living room and spoke loudly looking around, "My, how things haven't changed." "Katherine," Damon greeted from the couch. "Damon," Katherine cooed, "I've missed you." She bent down to hug him and swiftly planted a kiss on his cheek. She plopped down on the couch in front of him and Damon saw Gerard take a seat next to her.

Stefan came in and leaned against the wall staring at the three in front of him. The air was tense and pretentiously happy. "Where's Bonnie?" Katherine asked smiling, "I can smell her scent all the way from the other room." Damon fought back a growl and stared at this vile woman he had supposedly loved.

"Here I am," Bonnie said coolly with a tight-lipped smile as she entered the room and took a seat near Damon. "Nice to meet you, Katherine," Bonnie offered. "Likewise," Katherine murmured as she stared at Bonnie with scrutinizing eyes.

She also felt Gerard looking at her with inquisitive eyes and immediately got the feeling that he didn't know she was a Bennett. He looked as if he'd soon figure out the resemblance between her and Emily.

"So, you guys rejected my offer before," Katherine said, "but no worries. I've come to ask again in person. Join me and you will have power. Stefan, you're included." She let that sink in for a minute before raising her eyebrow.

"Well?" She questioned. She glanced at Stefan who said simply, "No." She looked at Bonnie next who said, "Again, hell no." Katherine sighed and shook her head. She glanced at Damon who replied curtly, "No, Katherine."

"Very well," Katherine answered, "You leave me with no choice." Bonnie glanced at Gerard who seemed to still be staring at her intently. Unable to contain herself, Bonnie said coldly, "Hey, did Katherine fail to mention I'm a Bennett?"

Gerard stood up and snarled as Katherine lunged for Bonnie and slammed her against the wall. Damon ripped Katherine off of Bonnie and growled, getting ready to attack again. He saw that Stefan had Gerard by his neck against the wall but only because Gerard was stunned.

"You never told me we'd be fighting a fucking Bennett," Gerard hissed angrily as he shoved Stefan off of him angrily who immediately lunged at him again. Gerard knew his death was almost a certain. Damon lunged at Katherine and fell on top of her as he pressed on her throat.

"Bonnie, now," He growled as he saw Stefan struggling with Gerard. Bonnie snapped out of her shock and immediately began chanting in Latin and focused all of her energy on Katherine first. Gerard started chanting back trying to counteract her spell but to no avail. The spell was starting to make him weaker. He pushed Stefan off long enough to chant a spell and the next thing Bonnie knew, she felt an invisible hand punch her stomach in. She stopped chanting as she coughed up blood.

Damon snarled as he heard Bonnie choking and grabbed Gerard punching his jaw in. Stefan slammed Katherine against the wall but fell short when Katherine flipped him over and sunk her fangs into him and drank. He shoved her off and bit her deep hearing her scream in pain.

Bonnie had started to chant again and watched as Damon staked Gerard straight through the heart. He glanced over at Bonnie who was in deep spell and saw she'd be okay.

_3 against 1, _he thought as he lunged for Katherine who had gotten out of Stefan's grip and now held him against the wall. Damon slammed Katherine against the wall with speed and saw the spell come into full effect. Her veins became bright blue inside of her of pale arms and could be seen shriveling up.

Damon let go and saw her drop to the floor in pain. Stefan threw a stake at him and Damon caught it ready to stake Katherine in the heart when he felt Bonnie's hand tugging on his shirt. "Let me do it," She said as she stared at him.

"Let's do it together," Damon suggested as she nodded and placed her hand over his. "This is for Grams, you heartless bitch," Bonnie whispered as Damon brought down the stake and pierced her heart. Katherine let out a gasp and uttered, "Damon," as she slowly turned gray. "And that was for me, you piece of shit," Damon growled as he shoved the stake in deeper.

They both turned around and stared at Stefan who was getting paler by the second. He was pressing down his wound and whispered, "I need to feed." Damon nodded and immediately vanished. Bonnie sat down on the couch in shock. Damon appeared with a bunny in his hand. He handed it to Stefan who immediately bit into it and drank. His wound slowly started to close and color appeared on his cheeks again.

Bonnie looked Damon over and saw he was limping. He sat down near Bonnie and grimaced as she pulled the leg of his pants up and saw the blood wound he had. She held out her wrist and whispered, "Take my blood, please."

"I can't," Damon grunted as he eased his leg on the couch. "Damon, you're losing a lot of blood," Bonnie growled. Stefan had already vanished down the stairs to release Elena. Damon grumbled and knew she was right.

He bit into her wrist and drank hurriedly. Bonnie's voice hitched as she rubbed his neck soothingly. He fought with himself to let go and watched Bonnie apply pressure to stop the bleeding. "Drink from me," He ordered as he bit his wrist and held it out for her, "your wound will close up and whatever bruises that fucker gave you will vanish." His face darkened at the thought of Gerard.

Bonnie made a face and tentatively pressed her mouth on the wound and sucked. She heard Damon groan with pleasure and found herself addicted to the sweet taste of his blood. He pulled his wrist away and watched the wound close up. Both were now fully healed but exhausted.

Damon pulled his witch in and kissed her deeply as she climbed across his lap and sat on him. She kissed him passionately and pulled away for air silently. Stefan and Elena came through the basement door and Bonnie saw Elena look around horrified. She walked over to where Katherine was decayed and stared down at her ancestor.

"We need to get rid of these bodies," Damon muttered as he stood up and hoisted Gerard over his shoulder. Stefan did the same for Katherine and walked outside after Damon. Bonnie and Elena followed and stared at the bodies that were dumped on the ground.

Damon nodded to Bonnie who stepped forward and chanted a short spell. The four stared at the burning bodies in thought. Silence filled the backyard as the bodies burned. Elena walked over to Stefan who enveloped her in a warm hug.

Bonnie let the flames die down when she was sure the bodies were ash and watched Damon kick dirt over the ashes and Katherine's ring that hadn't burned.

The dark blue sky hung above them with just a sprinkle of stars across it. The chill in the Fall air circled them and woke them out of their thoughts.

Stefan and Elena walked inside as Damon walked over and hugged Bonnie into his chest. "It's over," She whispered quietly into him knowing he'd listen, "it's finally over."

* * *

It's finally over. Katherine is gone and Bamon is stronger than ever. Please review and let me know what you thought on this chapter! I apologize for any errors. I hope you guys liked it.


	15. Daylight

Chapter 15-Daylight

A/N: Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

Songs-Daylight- Matt and Kim

Bonnie woke up the next morning and immediately felt a huge smile grow across her face. The birds were chirping, the sunlight was flooding happily through the window, and Damon was sprawled next to her snoring softly. She chuckled to herself and sat up in bed to stretch.

She rubbed her eyes and slipped out of bed carefully. She stared at Damon breathing blissfully before she went into the bathroom and got ready.

Bonnie didn't change out of her pajamas because she had no where to go and softly walked out of their room and down the stairs. The house was still and quiet as she realized that Stefan and Elena were not up either.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee before turning around to face the backyard. She saw something glinting in the sun and as curiosity got the best of her, she opened the door and proceeded outside.

As she neared the object, she saw it was Katherine's ring. Last night's events came rushing back to her and she shuddered thanking the Gods it was over.

Bonnie picked up the ring and set it on the stone bench that was in the backyard and sat down. She put her mug down next to her and brought her knees up towards her chest. She gazed around soaking in the sunshine and lost herself to her thoughts.

She picked up the ring and twirled it around on her hand wondering what it felt like to be a vampire. She wondered what would happen as she got older and Damon stayed the same. She wondered what he would do after she died. Would he move on? Would Stefan move on? Was he going to turn Elena?

Bonnie honestly didn't want to turn into a vampire even thought she thought about it. Immortality? She didn't need it; one lifetime was enough for her. She sighed as she gazed at the ring, taking in the beauty of the lapis lazuli stone and the detailed engraving around the ring of the stone. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even see Damon walk in and sit down next to her.

"Thanks," He muttered as he picked up her mug and took a sip. Bonnie scowled before she smiled softly at him. She noticed his ring shining in the sun and she looked back down at Katherine's ring. "What are you thinking about?" Damon asked quietly as he gulped down the rest of the coffee and stared at her.

Her brown curly hair seemed to glow in the sunlight and her green-brown eyes seemed rather greener today.

"About what it feels to be one of you," Bonnie admitted. "Why? Are you thinking about changing?" Damon joked.

Bonnie laughed nervously and shook her head. "Just… to have so much power bundled up in one body, and then there are more of you in the world, it creates an imbalance with the universe," Bonnie said softly, "I wonder how the first vampire even became a vampire."

"Me too," Damon said softly. "It's crazy that we are sitting here, talking normally, when we killed two people last night," Bonnie said smiling. Changing the subject, she faced him and sat cross-legged on the bench and said, "What now? We're done fighting evil. For now."

"For now," Damon said agreeing. He shrugged and suggested, "A happy and stress-free life?" Bonnie and Damon looked at each and burst out laughing.

"I think I'll work on my magic a bit more. Make Emily and Grams proud," Bonnie said as she gazed up at the clear sky. "They must be angry you're the last Bennett," Damon said as he looked at her. Was this his way of asking if she'd be with him for the rest of her existence?

Bonnie thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah, they must be," Bonnie said as she smiled. Damon grinned and cupped her face bringing her in for a kiss. Bonnie softly ran her tongue along his lower lip and felt him intensify the kiss. She held the kiss for a few minutes longer and then pulled away at the sound of Elena's voice. "Guys, stop smooching and come help us make breakfast!"

Bonnie chuckled and started walking. She turned around, walking backwards and yelled to Damon with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Race you back!" She turned around and started running as fast as she could. Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, twirling her around. Bonnie laughed as Damon set her down.

She opened the door and held his hand as they walked inside. They saw Stefan lick waffle batter off of Elena's cheek. "Hey guys," Elena said cheerfully as she pulled away from Stefan, blushing, "set the table and wash the fruits. We're almost done." Bonnie smiled as she grabbed the plates and started walking to the table. _This is how life should always be_, Bonnie thought happily.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. It seemed like a good way to wrap things up. Next chapter will be short (like this one) and is basically a look into the future to see how their lives end up. honestly, i felt like making this chapter the last one but i want to leave you guys with no loose threads. again, hope you liked, review with comments as always. you guys have been the best readers an author can ask for, thank you x1million!


	16. September

Chapter 16-September

A/N: This is it, guys. Last chapter of this fanfic. I think I'm getting all teary-eyed just thinking about this story. It was a journey, and a good one at that, and I would like to take this moment and thank everyone who reviewed/commented/favorited this story and me, as an author. It truly meant a lot and I could not have written this story without you all. I hope you all enjoy season 2 and I'll be back next summer with my thoughts and more stories. It was an honor being your writer and you guys are the best readers ever. Thank you again, and let's hope Bamon actually happens on TV :P Enough said, onwards with the last chapter.

Disclaimer: For the last time (for this story), I do not own the Vampire Diaries!

Songs-Set Fire to the Third Bar- Snow Patrol; She Will be loved- Maroon 5; September- Daughtry

* * *

Bonnie laughed as she finished telling the story of how she and her friends had defeated Katherine to her friend's child. Bonnie Bennett was 18 when she left Mystic Falls, and left Damon. They had been fighting almost every day and Bonnie told him she was leaving.

_Flashback_

"_I can't do this anymore!" Bonnie shouted as the window in her house shattered, "I'm done with this. I'm leaving." _

_Damon looked at her angrily and spit out, "What are you waiting for? Go!" Bonnie wiped away her tears and stormed out of the house without another word. Her heart had been broken and he had stupidly said something he'd come to regret. He thought she wouldn't leave, that she was bluffing, but the next morning he came to her house to apologize and found her room vacant. Like she had never even existed. _

_Damon walked over to the Salvatore house in a daze, not believing that she had left him for good. He entered the house and found a red-eyed Elena who stormed up to him angrily gripping a letter in her hand. "What did you do to her?" Elena screamed, "She's gone because of you." Damon looked up at her, not hearing a word, and silently read the letter in her hand. Stefan held Elena and let her sob into his chest. He looked at Damon questioningly but Damon simply left the letter on the couch and walked upstairs to his room. Stefan rarely saw him thereafter. _

Now, Bonnie was 25, and a powerful witch. She still looked like she was 18 and lived in New York City. She hadn't seen Elena, Stefan, or Damon in years and thought about them often.

Bonnie woke up out of her thoughts as the front door opened and she saw her friend walk in. "Thank you so much for watching my baby boy," Her friend gushed as the child ran up and hugged her. "No problem," Bonnie said smiling.

"Mom! Bonnie told me a story about her being a witch and her vampire friends hunting down this evil woman and killing her!" The boy said excitedly. The mother chuckled and said to her, "You always were one to have an imagination. Thank you again, we'll hang out soon!"

Bonnie nodded and smiled as she locked the door behind them. Little did her friend know that the story was true. Bonnie sighed and faced her lonely apartment.

She could hear the sirens of the police cars outside and the honking of other cars. In such a busy, crowded city, she still felt so alone.

Bonnie had tried dating but she felt herself comparing every guy to the man she used to love. Or still does love. The lines were blurred together. She questioned herself on whether leaving Mystic Falls had been a good choice or not. She kept arriving to the same answer – she had to leave Mystic Falls. Damon and she were always fighting and they needed space before they wrecked everything. She didn't know that 'space' would mean 6 years.

She wanted to go back to Mystic Falls to see how Caroline was doing, and whether Elena had been turned. If she was even still with Stefan, or if the Salvatore brothers still lived there. Finally, she decided she'd give a call to Elena. She dug up her phone book and before she knew it, the phone was ringing. _This is stupid, _Bonnie thought, _how do I even know if she still lives there? _

"Hello?" She heard a voice say into the phone. Bonnie stifled a gasp and bit her lip. She knew Elena's voice anywhere. "Hi," She whispered into the phone. There was a silence on the phone line for a long time.

"Bonnie?" Elena whispered, feeling her fingers grip the phone harder. She knew Damon and Stefan were in the living room. Before she could even blink, she saw Damon in front of her with his hand out. His eyes were pleading. Elena turned her back to him. She hadn't spoken to her best friend in years because of him, why should she give the phone to him?

"Yeah," Bonnie said into the phone, finding her voice. "How are you? Where are you?" Elena asked excitedly. "New York City," Bonnie whispered.

Elena's heart sunk and she bit her lip as she glanced at Damon's saddened eyes. "Oh. How do you like it there?" Elena asked. She knew Damon could hear what Bonnie was saying. Bonnie sighed and admitted, "It's great, but I miss Mystic Falls."

"So why don't you come home?" Elena said softly. "You know why, Elena…" Bonnie trailed off as she swallowed nervously. Elena felt Damon stiffen and watched his expression. He looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Listen, next week is Christmas. Think you could spare a week out of your life to come down here and visit the Falls?" Elena said, trying to make her voice sound authoritative. "I can't…" Bonnie said frustrated. Why couldn't Elena understand?

"They won't be here," Elena said. There was a long silence on the phone. "Okay, I guess I could," Bonnie said finally giving in. "Great, I'll see you then," Elena said excitedly, "and Bonnie? Please call me if you need to talk or anything. I miss you so much." "I miss you too, Elena, and Caroline. I can't wait to see you guys," Bonnie said sounding happy. "Wait till you see Caroline and Matt's baby boy," Elena said laughing, "He's so cute." "They have a kid?" Bonnie said gasping. "Yeah, they got married about a year after you left," Elena said, "you disappeared off of the face of the Earth so she couldn't invite you or give you the news…" Bonnie swallowed. She knew she had a whole lot of apologizing to do when she got back.

"God, I need to make it up to her next week," Bonnie sighed, "I'll talk to you soon, Elena." "Alright," She answered, "Bye." Elena hung up and looked at Damon who was staring at her.

"Why'd you lie to her?" He asked. "So she would come home. You have one more chance, Damon. Don't screw it up;" Elena said scowling before she turned around and pranced into the living. Damon heard her say to Stefan, "My best friend is coming home next week!"

Damon stared at the wall. Bonnie was coming back to Mystic Falls. He had tried looking for her, oh believe him, he had. Now, he'd make her come back to him too.

A week passed quickly, and in a blink of an eye, Bonnie was at the Mystic Falls airport waiting for Elena to pick her up. She had specifically told the Salvatore brothers to not make any appearances until the night of Christmas Eve when she was going to have a dinner at her house.

They had agreed and they were tucked away in the Salvatore boarding house. "Bonnie!" Elena shouted as she spotted her friend. Bonnie whirled around and saw Elena. They ran towards each other and Bonnie dropped her bags, engulfing her best friend in a hug.

"You haven't changed at all," Elena whispered. "Neither have you," Bonnie whispered. She really meant that Elena hadn't turned into a vampire yet. Elena helped her pick up her bags and on the way to her house, neither of them stopped talking. "So, tell me what I missed," Bonnie asked once they were settled in the car.

"Umm, besides Caroline's wedding and her son's birthdays, not much," Elena admitted. "Are you still with Stefan?" Bonnie asked casually. Elena nodded as she smiled at Bonnie. "We're better than ever," Elena said softly. "He's planning to turn me next year," She added as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie just nodded.

She pulled up to her house and helped Bonnie get in. "Nothing really has changed," Bonnie breathed as she looked around and shrugged off her jacket. "Grab something to eat, and then we're going over to Caroline's. She wants to see you badly. You have a lot of apologizing to do," Elena chuckled.

Bonnie smiled and went into the kitchen, finally feeling at home for the first time in 6 years.

Days passed by and Elena had noticed Bonnie hadn't even asked about Damon once. She wondered if she still loved him. Finally on the day of Christmas Eve, when they were setting up the house for the dinner that night, Bonnie asked the question. "How is Damon?" Bonnie asked as she focused on the china ware plates Elena had given her to place on the table.

Elena looked at her and paused. "You want the truth?" She asked. Bonnie nodded silently. "Horrible," Elena sighed as she stopped placing ornaments on the tree. She walked over to the couch and plopped down and waited for Bonnie to do the same.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, concerned. Elena eyed her, "I don't know what caused this split between you, but it left him broken. He is quiet most of the time, and he's not himself. No more snide remarks, flirty phrases. It's like you leaving finally hit him and got him to realize life and people aren't jokes. He's living but he's not alive."

Bonnie looked down at her hands. "I miss him Elena," Bonnie admitted as her eyes welled up, "Honest to god, I miss him so much, but we argued constantly and he'd say hurtful things. I know he didn't mean to and it slips out by accident but enough was enough. It was my fault as it was his."

Elena nodded and said softly, "If it makes you feel any better, he hasn't seen anyone." Bonnie nodded and smiled sadly, "I haven't either." For the first time, Elena could see how much Bonnie had aged. The stress, the worry, it was getting to her. But as fast as it was there, it was quickly gone and left behind a young Bonnie. Elena blinked her eyes and hugged Bonnie tightly. "It'll be alright," Elena said biting her lip. She felt like she was lying to Bonnie by not telling her Damon was coming that night.

Around 6, their friends started arriving. The Lockwoods, Forbes, and Donovan's were invited and by 8 they were all there. Elena greeted them all and they were glad to see Bonnie. Elena's eyes kept flitting from her best friend to the door wondering when they would decide to show up. The doorbell rang at 8 30 and Elena was busy in the kitchen.

"Bonnie, can you get that?" Elena shouted. Bonnie nodded and made her way past the people who were talking to each other, listening to Christmas carols, and watching Home Alone movies. She opened the door and saw Stefan and Damon. Bonnie's breath caught and luckily Stefan made the first move and hugged her.

"Welcome back," He whispered into her ear. She hugged him back and whispered, "Thanks." She stepped aside and let him into the house.

"Hi," Damon said, feeling tongue-tied. "Hi," She said as he stepped through the door. "How's New York City?" Damon asked casually, trying not to make it awkward. "Good, good," Bonnie answered, plastering a smile on her face. Secretly, both of their hearts were thudding.

Damon finally gave up acting and murmured, "We have to talk. Please." Bonnie sighed and knew it was inevitable. They never really had closure.

She opened the door, and grabbed her jacket walking out into the snowy ground. Damon followed and watched her shiver in her red dress and dig her hands deeper into the pockets.

"I'm sorry," Damon said as they walked. "For what?" Bonnie asked softly. "Fighting," Damon said frustrated. "I'm sorry for that too," Bonnie whispered. "I miss you, Bonnie, more than you can imagine," Damon started before Bonnie stopped him. "Stop," Bonnie said as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She looked away so he wouldn't notice. "_You _told me to leave. You didn't even try to stop me," Bonnie said as she glanced at the Christmas lights that were blurred by her tears.

"I was an idiot," Damon argued as he stepped into her view and wiped away her tears. "I hated myself for those words, I tried to find you so I could fix what I said, I wanted nothing more than be with you for the past 6 years. I know we fought, but that's what made us stronger. I need to know what you want, Bonnie. I've been trying to guess for so long what you wanted, and I keep thinking you didn't want us because you never called. I love you so much and god, I just need to know because for the first time in my life, I'm fighting for something that's real," Damon said breathlessly as he poured out his heart.

Bonnie stared at him. Now, it was her turn. "For the past 6 years, I kept trying to move on, you know that? Kept trying to see other guys, but I couldn't because they weren't you. I hated myself for loving you," Bonnie said as she stared into his blue defeated eyes.

Damon looked down, about to give up. _She's done with me, _he thought.

"I hated myself because I could never _stop _loving you. Ever year, I argued with myself on whether I should call you on your birthday, ever year. I love you so damn much, Damon," Bonnie said angrily. He looked up at her in surprise.

She opened her mouth to say something else but Damon beat her to the punch and kissed her heatedly. Bonnie responded immediately and felt herself being pulled in by him. They were on a deserted street with houses that were lit up, but neither of them cared. Bonnie kissed him passionately, marveling at how perfectly his lips matched hers.

Both of them pulled away at the same time, breathing heavily. "Don't leave me again," Damon whispered as he pulled her into his chest. "Never, I promise," Bonnie whispered as she hugged him tightly. Bonnie Bennett had never felt so _right _about something in her life.

* * *

Alright, so maybe that chapter wasn't exactly short, LOL, I got a bit carried away. I can't wait till Christmas, it's my favorite holiday. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Thank you all again and please review as a farewell to me. It was a pleasure writing for you guys. Good bye!


End file.
